


TAZ November Celebration 2020

by The_Fanfic_Train



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Blupjeans is day 9, Bookstore AU, Canon Compliant, College AU, Communication Issues, Dadvitz, Domesticity, For day 8, Frostbite TW, Kravitz as Angus' dad, Kravitz is oblivious to the fact it is a fake dating AU, M/M, Missing pet TW, Monster hunt au, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Rockstar AU, Royalty AU, Soulmate (?) AU, TAZ November Celebration, TAZNC, Those three TW only apply to day 3!, Twinswap, confusion and shenans, fake dating au, farm au, hypothermia tw, language barriers, marine biologist au, mermaid au, none of these are edited, post s&s, proposal au, seven birds as a family, taakitz, tags to be updated as the month continues, this is just a mashup of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train
Summary: From @taznovembercelebration on tumblr:"Things are getting a little dark and cold, so let’s keep partying! Here is a list of prompts for the entire month of November. Share some art, writing, cosplay, edits, playlists, etc, and we’ll reblog it here! Any little bit of joy is good–don’t worry about doing daily hyper-finished pieces. Just do the ones that spark joy, and we’ll help you share that joy with the rest of the fandom!Every day has two prompts– a trope or au, and a theme or setting. Pick one, both, or even neither, and tag it with TAZNC or taz november celebration or @  us so we can see it!"Now with a table of contents!AKA. 30 days of little one-shots to spark joy <3
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 46





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already three days late, but let's see if we can get this project wrapped on time! Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**See the prompt list[here](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/post/633642105153126400/taz-november-celebration)! **

  1. Fake Dating, Domesticity- _Taakitz  
  
_
  2. Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness \- _Taakitz_  
  

  3. Roommates, Warmth\- _Taakitz_  
  

  4. Bookstore, Fall walk- _Taakitz, background Blupjeans, Kravitz & Angus_  
  

  5. Rockstar, Pumpkin Patch\- _Seven birds as a family_  
  

  6. Mermaids, By the fire\- _Taakitz, background Blupjeans, Kravitz & Lup, Kravitz & Barry_  
  

  7. Fairy tale, Proposal\- _Taakitz_  
  

  8. Magic, Vulnerability\- _Taakitz_  
  

  9. Vampire, Competitiveness- _Blupjeans_  
  

  10. Sickfic, Coffeeshop/Bakery- _Taakitz  
  
_
  11. Royalty, Beach- _Taakitz_



**Coming Up:**

12\. New pet, Traditions

13\. Modern w/ Magic, Dinner table

14\. Superhero/villain, first snow

15\. Forbidden love, Shopping

16\. Fae, Sharing

17\. Arranged marriage, Rest

18\. Blind date, Kissin'

19\. Established Relationship, Future

20\. Actors, soft

21\. College/ School, Night

22\. Coworkers, Promise

23\. Only one bed, Cooking

24\. First kiss, Laughter

25\. Fix-it, Gift

26\. Enemies to lovers, Competition

27\. Mutual pining, Family

28\. Celebrities, Backstage

29\. Honeymoon, Lost

30\. Holiday , Home


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1st, 2020**

**Fake dating , domesticity **

* * *

  
It had been two weeks. And- okay, when you really think about it, sure, that's not that long. Just enough to start missing someone, but not really enough to feel ready to head back to school.

Holiday break was over, and that meant two things. Midterms and Taako.Taako's family lived far away- according to the blonde, they were from a small town called New Elfington on the West Coast. He hadn't been home in years, and no matter what he said, Kravitz knew he missed his sister. She and her husband had picked up a kid since the last time Taako had been home. Their grandfather had tested positive for Alzheimer's after wandering into the woods and getting lost. His cousin had opened a woodworking shop and got engaged.

He'd missed a lot in the five years since he'd been back, so Kravitz had been as understanding as possible when Taako broke the news.

He was understanding. That didn't mean he expected it.

"I think I'm going to go home this year," he said, using his French fry to push a chicken nugget around. The cafeteria food was garbage, and Taako hated it, and no matter how many times Kravitz said _"hey, aren't you in culinary school? Maybe you should pack lunch."_ His companion seemed rather insistent on partaking in the distribution of culinary war crimes.

(Kravitz was pretty sure he just liked to complain.)

"Oh?" Kravitz glanced up from his salad. "I- what about our mall date next week to last minute gift shop?"

"Sorry bones," He smiled sadly, "someone else will have to help me deal with the consequences of my actions."

"I mean- good luck, I guess-" Kravitz was sputtering, so he took a sip of his water. "I just- are you going to take a cab? I can't imagine that'll be cheap."

"Lup's got bridesmaids business at Julia's, and that's only an hour and a half away. We're going to pit stop it. They figured out something, I guess- Barry will drive me home and Lup will drive me back," He finally looked up from his lunch, "so you're in charge of holding down the fort until I get back. Promise to not clean my half of the room?"

"Taako," Kravitz placed his hand gently on the back of his best friend's. "I'm absolutely going to clean your half of the room."

Taako was, objectively, a bad roommate. He listened to music loudly, never cleaned his half of the room, had a tendency to invite people over and not warn him, and always seemed to go missing when dorm inspections were supposed to happen.

Kravitz still wasn't sure when he started developing a crush on him, but it was a secret he would take to his grave. He didn't spend the past three years becoming someone Taako trusted by saying every little thing that came to mind.

He was still ecstatic for Taako to come home. They'd never been apart for more than a couple of days. Two weeks was torture, especially when it was filled with aggressive smothering from his mothers. It was _good_ to be back.

  
💕 _ Taako  _ 💕  
_Be home in five, handsome!_

His phone buzzed in his hand, and Kravitz nearly dropped it. He'd been sitting in his coat on his bed for the better part of an hour, debating whether or not he should go and wait outside. Was that weird? It felt a little weird. But it was Taako, and it had been two weeks-

Fuck it. He could play it off like he was going to get a coffee. Maybe he'd even get the chance to meet the mysterious sister he'd heard about for years.

And, as his luck would have it, apparently "be home in five" meant "I'm here, but it'll take a couple minutes to take stuff out of the trunk of my brother-in-law's beat up Subaru" (which, by the way, fully lived up to Taako's description).

"Oh, Taako!" He called, trying for pleasantly surprised as he raised a hand and waved. Taako glanced up and grinned, dropping his bag into the snow and jogged over.

"Hey handsome! Long time no see!" He called over the disgruntled cries of his two companions who had been left with the labour of unpacking.

"Hey, how was it?" Kravitz asked, striding towards him. "Did you ever end up finding a gift for Uncle Dav-"

"I need you to play along," Taako said in a frantic whisper, throwing his arms around Kravitz's neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"What?" Kravitz hugged back instinctively.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"I hate it when you ask me that- yes?"

"Okay, then follow my lead," and then their fingers were intertwined and Taako was dragging Kravitz through the snow.He wasn't even sure what he just signed himself up for, but Taako looked like an angel in the snow. He could have told Kravitz to take a polar dip and he would have off principle.

"Thanks for leaving me with your heaviest bags, jackass," Taako's mirror image, presumably Lup, hissed.

"I'm sure Kravitz could have walked over alone," Barry (?) added.

"He could have, but I wouldn't let him." Taako grinned. "Give us a hand, bones?"

"Ah." His twin stopped him with a hand as Kravitz reached for a suit case. "Not so fast, we haven't even been properly introduced yet. My name is Lup."

"It's great to finally meet you," he shook her hand, "Taako's told me so much about you- I was starting to wonder if he was keeping us apart on purpose."

At that, she laughed. "Oh, probably- I'm sure he's worried I'll spill all his deepest secrets. Remind me to get your phone number before we leave. I need someone I trust to keep an eye on my little brother."

Taako squawked behind him, but Kravitz just smiled a little wider. "Absolutely. I'd like that."

"I'll have you know, Krav, I'm at least four minutes older-"

"They swapped the babies up, they don't know for sure, dingus-"

"Legally, my birth certificate says I was born first-"

"I'm assuming you're Barry?" Kravitz ducked out of the twin's firing range to head over to the middle aged man wrapped tight in a red coat and blue jeans. "Kravitz."

"You'd be correct in that- I'm Lup's husband. It's good to finally meet you- Lup and I have been discussing for a while what kind of person could possibly keep Taako entertained for anything longer than a week. He talks about you lots as well." Barry shook his hand firmly.

"Good things, I hope?"

"I think that's up to you to decide, bud." He shrugged, before turning back to address the twins, "Hon, we've got a long drive ahead of us. Why don't the four of us grab lunch before we head back to Elfington?"

"Thanks for the offer, Barold, but we're actually not done fighting," Taako said, slingling an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"Well, if you leave your bag in the snow like that, all your stuff is going to get wet," Barry gestured to a suitcase that had been lost in the chaos. "Let's finish unpacking quickly- I'll _pay_ , is that what you wanted to hear, Taako?"

"It's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear," Taako turned to Kravitz with a wide grin. "Come on, handsome, grab a bag. I'm hungry."  
  


* * *

  
("So, you've been roommates for three years?" Lup asked, picking her nails while she and Kravitz were alone in the elevator.

"Yeah, since freshman year." Kravitz nodded. "We've found that we get on surprisingly well."

"Clearly- I shared a room with my brother for eighteen years, and it's not easy," She nodded in agreement. "You gotta really love Taako to willingly put up with that kind of bullshit twenty-four sev."

Kravitz shrugged. "I mean, don't tell him I said this, but- he's Taako. He's worth a little bullshit every now and then."

"Huh," She broke out into a wild smile. "I think I like you, bones."

"You're not half bad yourself." He grinned, holding the door out of the residence for her. "We should hurry- a hangry Taako is not a fun Taako to be around.")  
  


* * *

("And how long have you been- y'know?" Barry asked, looking up through the rearview mirror of his car.

"Well, we started living together three years ago, but we didn't really start hitting it off until about six months after that," Kravitz offered, looking to Taako.

"He just needed time to warm up to the 'Taako-Kondo' organization method." Taako added. 

"Dumping your things on the floor is _not_ an organization method," Kravitz elbowed him with a smile.

"It _is_! I have a dirty pile, I have a clean pile, I have a school work I'm going to maybe finish pile, I have a school work I'm not going to finish pile-"

" _Taako,"_ Kravitz sighed in exasperation. "When we get back to campus, I am going to buy you a planner. There is _no reason_ to not finish your school work."

"Uh, ch'yeah there is! I don't feel like it?"

"God," Lup groaned from the front seat, "You two bicker like an old married couple. Thank _god_ we live five hours away, Bear- can you imagine lunch dates every week?"

"Forget how Barry feels," Taako leaned forwards to shove his head into her sightline. "If I had to go on a double date with you nasties every week, _I'd_ lose my mind.")

* * *

  
"So, what'd you think?" Taako asked, waving as Barry finally drove off. The sun had set, meaning that the two wouldn't be home until early morning. Taako had suggested that they stay the night in the dorms and head back in the morning, but Lup had adamantly refused. Said that Taako and Kravitz needed to catch up, and Kravitz would be lying if he said he wasn't a little relieved to have some one-on-one time with his best-friend.

"They're pretty great," Kravitz smiled. "I can see what you mean about Barry being a nerd, but I have to disagree with you calling Lup a tornado. She seems pretty cool."

"It's only the first day, handsome," Taako reminded him, linking their arms and heading towards their dorm. "She has plenty of time to prove herself as a walking disaster to you."

"I guess time will tell- she's got my number," He shrugged. "Hey, what did you mean earlier? When you told me to play along?"

"Oh," Taako dropped their linked arms as they stepped into the elevator. "Uh, about that- listen, I don't exactly know how they got to this conclusion, but Barry and Lup? Uh, they think we've been dating for a couple years. And, uh, I didn't know how to break the news? Because Lu seemed really excited? Something about you 'being the reason I haven't come home for a while', or whatever. I don't know." 

Oh. _Oh._

_"Lup and I have been discussing for a while what kind of person could possibly keep Taako entertained for anything longer than a week."_

_"You gotta really love Taako to willingly put up with that kind of bullshit twenty-four sev."_

_"And how long have you been- y'know?"_

_"You two bicker like an old married couple. Thank_ god _we live five hours away, Bear- can you imagine lunch dates every week?"_

 _"If I had to go on a double date with you nasties every week,_ I'd _lose my mind."_

"Taako- oh my god." Kravitz gripped his roommate's sleeve.

"Did you- did you not realize?" Taako looked at him in surprise. "I thought those heart eyes were just for them. Did you really miss me that much?"

"This conversation is tabled." Kravitz flushed, shoving his still cool hands into his pockets. "Oh my god."

"No, let's talk more about how much you missed me, and why you looked like all you wanted to do was kiss me-"

" _Tabled, Taako!_ "

"If it helps, I think you're really cute?" 

Kravitz groaned. "I want to die, this is the worst night of my life."

"Well, I have an unlimited olive garden pass," Taako shrugged. "We could go make it better, if you wanted."

"Fine," Kravitz said, eyes still firmly on the elevator door in front of him and not on the blonde man that had just reached into his pocket to hold his hand. "But I'm getting a blue Hawaiian, and if you want any, you'll have to get your own."

"Babe, are you sure you'll even _notice_ me drinking from it?" Taako teased.

Kravitz groaned again, and Taako laughed. "Kidding. Come on, let's get changed and then head out. Ch'boy's feelin' unlimited breadsticks."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 2nd, 2020**

**Hurt/ Comfort, Tenderness  
  
**

* * *

  
"Y'know, I never thought soulmates were real," Kravitz said softly, the grass cool under their joined hands. "One person, out of a billion? Those aren't good odds, and you could go an entire lifetime searching for someone and never finding them. And what if your soulmate was a cat? You could go your entire life not being sure whether or not that's it. Or, on the flip side, what if your soulmate is out there, but you think you've already found them in someone else? It's unfair at best, cruel at it's worst." He sighed, eyes flickering away from the stars to glance at his partner.

Taako hummed softly in agreement.

"But, being on the other side of things... They really exist, because I can't believe fate didn't put us together. I can't imagine ever being with anyone other than you."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, babe, but we're not soulmates," Taako said, "and I think that's a good thing. Soulmates- can you imagine being forced to love someone, regardless of who they are? They could be an asshole, they could stop you from seeing your family, and you'd be helpless because you _need_ them."  
  
"But, other than those cases, isn't that incredibly romantic? Finding someone in a sea of people to become complete?" Kravitz turned onto his side to face his partner. "Finding someone who accepts you regardless of who you are, finding someone who will always be at your side? The two of you against the world?"

"Isn't it more romantic to choose to do all that?" Taako pushed back, "To, regardless of their flaws, continue to support them, to choose to wake up every day and love again? To do all those things because you want to, not because you have to?"

"Y'know, you could just say 'I love you,'" Kravitz squeezed his partner's hand with a warm smile. "It's a lot shorter than 'I choose to be with you everyday because it makes my life better,'"

"I think the fuck not," Taako yanked his hand out of his partner's hand. "Besides, we're talking about how we're not soulmates."

"No, I still think we are," Kravitz shook his head, "and it's okay if you don't agree with me. No matter what, Taako, I choose you."

"Krav," Taako looked at him, utterly deadpan, "I'm not a fucking Pokémon."

The quiet intimacy of the night was broken as Kravitz burst out into laughter. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Taako grinned, propping himself up on one elbow. "Hey, baby? I choose you too."

"Maybe 'I choose you' can be our always-"

"Okay!" Taako picked himself off the grass and began heading back towards the backdoor of their home. "We're done here."

"No wait!" Kravitz hauled himself off the ground with a wide grin and started jogging to catch up. "You didn't like my joke? _Wynaut?_ "

"You're gonna sleep on the couch if you make any more bad references," Taako threatened with a smile as he stepped through the door, getting swarmed by their four cats.

"One more?"

"Fine, but make it good."

" _Onix_ -ly, You hold the _klefki_ to my heart."

"That was pretty gay. Now, come on, soulmate- we have an early morning," Taako grabbed the reaper's hand and tugged him further into their home. "Lup wants us over for brunch at ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to come join me on tumblr, I'm [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/). Sometimes a TAZ blog, sometimes a "posts that make me laugh" blog, always a shit show <3
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, stay happy and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hypothermia, frostbite, and missing pets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 3rd, 2020**

**Roommates, warmth**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you," Kravitz said frantically, grabbing Taako by the forearm and pulling him out of the river. "Jesus, it's minus thirty out here, and you're soaking, and it's a fifteen minute walk to the car, and- what the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought I heard her meowing across the river," Taako replied, not even really thinking about it. His brain was still ninety seconds in the past, stuck on the moment of impact. He'd been submersed, so suddenly he'd forgotten to yell for help. His thoughts had been stuck on how _cold_ the water had been, and every joint in his body had locked up, like a machine needing oil. It felt like there was needles piercing his every limb, and he could barely manage to thrash enough to signal Kravitz-

"Hey!" Kravitz snapped in front of his face. "Hey, look at me- I need you to stay with me. We need to get you out of those clothes, okay? I'm going to put you in my coat. You need to get warm."

"You'll be cold," He muttered.

"It's a lot better than you staying wet," Kravitz replied, hands already pulling at the zipper of Taako's coat, "I've got a sweater on, I should be okay."

"I'm not even shivering, babes, I can make it to the car." Taako replied, trying for reassuring.

Judging by the look on Kravitz's face, he was not.

Wet clothes slung over one shoulder and a freezing boyfriend on the other, Kravitz guided them back towards their SUV, cursing the whole time for the path they had taken. It was more of a hike than anything, with fallen trees and massive snow banks. Kravitz had to help him over most things, and he was practically carrying him like a lost kitten-

"Shit, Krav, Persimmon," Taako twisted to look at him. "We've gotta go back. I think she's back there."

"I'll come back out once I get you home, okay?" Kravitz promised tentatively. "You're not doing so well. I'd really like to get you warmed up."

"I'm fine-"

"Taako, you're _freezing_ and your words are slurring together. I'm- look, I really don't want to do this, but we need to go home. I will come back once I know you're okay, but- Persimmon is six months, what are the odds she even made it this far anyways?" Kravitz tried to rationalize. "For all we know, she's waiting for us at home."

"I heard her," Taako begged, "Kravitz come on- I'll just sit in the car with the heat cranked up. It'll be fine-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm putting my foot down, Taako- I won't jeopardize your safety for a cat, okay? We did our best." Kravitz insisted. "We're almost back to the car anyways. How are you doing?"

"I'm cold, I guess, but I don't really feel it." Taako frowned down at his uncomfortably pale hands, "But I feel okay. Tired, but I didn't have coffee this morning. I kind of just want to nap."  
  
"We'll get you a nap soon, promise," Kravitz said. "Last big log before the car, are you ready?"

"It's a log, not a fucking mountain," Taako frowned. "Boost me?" 

"Yeah, come on," Kravitz tossed the clothes over in order to use both hands to assist Taako. "Just slide over if you can,"  
  
"I've been hiking before, bones-" Taako was in the middle of retorting as his feet hit the snow and gave out beneath him. He struggled for a mere moment to stand before Kravitz was kneeling next to him, pulling him back up.

"Shit, Taako, I'm sorry- fuck, look at you-"  
  
"I'm okay," Taako repeated, but even this time he knew it wasn't true. He was very _not_ okay, and if _Kravitz_ was this worried-

Kravitz lifted Taako into the passenger seat, leaning over him to turn the car on and cranking the heat up to max. "I bet your socks are soaked, let's get those boots off. I think I still have a couple of blankets in the back from picnic day- We can wrap your toes up in them."

"Hey," Taako muttered, "I'll be okay. I'm not fuckin'- I just have to go home and take a hot shower. It's fine. You don't have to fuss."

"Okay," Kravitz squeezed Taako's hand and kissed his lips briefly. "I'm just worried about you. I'll grab the blankets and we can go."

Everything after that, up until getting in the tub was a blur- Kravitz spent the entire car ride glancing over, and took every red light as an opportunity to tuck Taako into his blankets a little tighter. Kravitz stripped him as water filled the tub, even though there really wasn't much to take off- some blankets and his coat, but nothing that Taako couldn't have handled himself. That being said, the blonde had faint memories of being carried upstairs, so maybe he _did_ need the help.

"Jesus, fuck." Taako slipped a toe into the water and yanked it out. "That's fucking burning."  
  
"It's not, unfortunately," Kravitz said. "We've got to work you up to that. This is just a couple of degrees below room temperature."

"If I need to work my way up to it, can't we start colder? It hurts-"  
  
"Taako, babe?" Kravitz said gently, but in a tone that was clearly not for negotiating, "Get in the fucking tub."

Regaining sensation in his extremities was surprisingly awful; every fifteen minutes or so, Kravitz would drain some of the tub and replace it with warm water, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he did. By the time Kravitz was thoroughly satisfied with Taako's reheating (he felt a little bit like he'd been through the microwave) there was a steaming mug of tea and a pair of warm pajamas waiting.

"Better?" Kravitz asked, taking Taako's hand once he was done changing and looking it over for any signs of permanent damage.

"I mean, technically, yes, but I feel way worse," Taako replied, nose crinkling at the deep wrinkles that had formed on his fingertips. "I want food. And we need to find Persimmon."

"I've called Lup and Barry, and they're going to put up some posters," Kravitz promised. "Barry made a good point- Persie likes that lady down the road. Maybe she ran out to go and try and visit."

"Persie doesn't know where she lives."

"I didn't say she was smart. Anyways, she probably would have stayed local- someone may have scooped her up and taken her home. We just have to figure out who," Kravitz said. "Are you still tired? You can nap on the couch while I order dinner."

"I'm tired, but I'm worried about my baby first and foremost," Taako crossed his arms. "We need to find-"

"Do you hear that?" Kravitz frowned, hushing Taako with an open palm. "It sounds like scratching."

"I swear to god-" Taako hissed, heading towards the door.

"Wait, let me get the door, the wind-" Kravitz called, but Taako's hand was already on the knob.

Standing, just a few inches from the door, claws out, was a small orange tabby, who opened her mouth and meowed upon seeing Taako.

"You stupid cat," He groaned, scooping her up into his arms. She purred in delight, rubbing her cheek against his neck and meowed louder as she was pulled inside. "Look who found her way home."

"I'm implementing a firm 'Persimmon-is-not-allowed-near-open-doors' policy." Kravitz said, hurrying over to pet his kitten's cheek. "Where did you run off to, little one?"

"I think she's hungry," Taako said, smiling as the cat meowed again. 

"Well, she wouldn't have been hungry if she hadn't ran out before breakfast," Kravitz replied. "Why don't the two of you go snuggle by the fire place, and I'll bring some food and treats over, okay? And I need to call Lup back. She's going to be pissed if she prints a hundred posters for nothing."

"Mm," Taako hummed in agreement, running his fingers over the soft fur of their cat. She purred a little louder, and with the security of heat from the fireplace and the found wanderer, he allowed himself to shut his eyes and fall asleep. When he awoke, hours later, the cat was still with him, but a third person had joined. Kravitz, leaning on his shoulder, mouth agape and eyes tightly shut in a peaceful sleep. With a smile, he leaned a little closer and began to drift once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! If you'd like to swing by to check progress on my tumblr or join the party, you can [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Stay happy and stay safe (Especially to everyone who lives in northern climates and is heading into winter! Remember to practice good outdoors safety!). I'll see you soon! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 4th, 2020**

**Bookstore, Fall walk **

* * *

“Um, excuse me, sir?” Taako glanced up from his magazine to look over the counter, but there was no one there. Whatever, even if he technically was a co-owner, income wasn't really a big deal. He was modeling part time and in fashion school the rest of it, so the book store could rot for all he cared.

But Lucretia would have his head if he was the reason the family business failed, so he showed up on-time (ish) and ignored his cousin Magnus's complaints about being late to go walk Petal, Grandpa Merle's therapy dog.

"Sir? Hello?" The small voice came again.

"Kids section is on the left, just past the graphic novels. We have everything from Dr. Suess to basic chaptered books and books that go level by level." Taako glanced up from his magazine just long enough to grab his pen and scribble down some notes before flipping the page. "Now scram. I'm busy kid."

"I'm looking for a copy of House of Leaves- It said you had a copy in your stock on your website. Is that correct?" The boy seemingly found footing on the front of the counter and hauled himself up, head peeking over the top.

Taako blinked twice. "Uh, pumpkin, I think you've got the wrong book. Are you looking for the felt jungle book with the little hut on the front?"

"No, I mean the one by Mark Danieleweski. You have it in stock, right?" He readjusted his glasses with one hand, the other still gripping tight into the wood of the counter.

"It's a little advanced for you. You should pick something more your age- the diary of a wimpy kids are really popular, and a new one just came out," Taako gestured to the display. 

"With all due respect, sir, those books are for babies-"

"Angus?" A man with dreads who had just entered the store beelined for the counter. "Is everything okay?" And then, he glanced up and his eyes met Taako's, and he smiled. "Oh, hey. Good to see you- how are things?"

"Uh, fine, I guess- look, your kid wants a book that's way out of his skill range. I know adults who couldn't finish it," Taako turned to the handsome man instead. _Surely_ he'd be more reasonable than his son.

"Oh, you know how he is," Kravitz laughed a little. "I'm sure it won't be an issue. Hell, he'll probably have it done by the end of the week. If it's in stock, we'll take it."

"Look, if we only have one in stock, I don't want to sell it to some kid who's only going to read four pages and drop it," Taako frowned, admitting defeat and pushing his magazine aside. "It's a popular read, and it'll be bad for our Yelp reviews."

"What are you- this is _Angus_ we're talking about," the dad's face turned from pleasant to confused to upset. "He read the Iliad in two days and the Odyssey in an afternoon. He read war and peace in under a week and complained that it was _boring_ , and that it was too _simple_ \- come on, you _know_ him."

"I don't actually- I've never met your kid. And what am I supposed to tell people when they come in- that some five year old snagged it first?" Taako asked.

"You've been selling him books for weeks- you were the one who sold him Pride and Prejudice last Thursday." The man gestured to his son in exasperation. "You really don't remember?"

"Nope, sorry homie," he said. "But regardless of that, I'm not selling your kid this six hundred page book."

"Fine," the man said, getting more irritated by the minute. "Then _I'll_ buy it. Is that more _comfortable_ for you to tell your customers?"

"Yeah, sure," Taako yawned, grabbing the last book from the store room and scanning it. "Sixty-five fifty-four, how would you like to pay?"

And, with a gaze that looked a lot like premeditated murder, the man squeezed his son's hand and grumbled "Credit."  
  


* * *

  
"It was just weird, I don't know why he avoided me like that," Lup frowned, staring down at her pasta. "We always grab coffee together on Mondays and catchup on what happened on the weekend. But he seemed pretty mad at me."

"Yeah, I don't know hun. Did you try and talk to him about it?" Barry asked.

Taako took another bite of his food. As much as he liked living with his sister and brother-in-law, it had it's downfalls- like lab talk at the dinner table.

"All he said was that I hurt Angus' feelings, which doesn't make sense, because I really thought we hit it off? Kravitz had mentioned bringing him to Magnus' barbecue, since he couldn't find a sitter, and the kid seemed really excited." She frowned. "Like, he really wanted to meet Maggie's rescues, and I haven't seen him since he last came into the shop, so I don't know what I could have done."

"Did you try and apologize for whatever upset them?" Barry sipped his water thoughtfully.

"Yeah- I apologized if I had done anything out of line, said that I never meant to offend and that if he was willing to help me correct my mistake I would in a heartbeat, but he wasn't interested. He just said 'maybe another time' and headed back to the report section." She sighed. "I really feel like I messed this up, and I don't even know what I did."

"Hey, if he's being an ass then fuck him." Taako nudged her with his foot. "You've already got one shitty job at the bookstore where you deal with shitty people- you don't need to deal with shitty people at the job you _like_ too."

"Yeah, I guess- he's just a good friend," She frowned. "And his kid rocks- I feel bad that I hurt his feelings."

"Hey, speaking of kids, want to hear about this weirdo family that came into the shop on my shift last week?" Taako changed the subject. "Really fucking odd. This guy bought his kid House of Leaves. The kid was like eight, and I told him like five times that it was too mature for him, and the dad nearly lost it."

Lup and Barry exchanged a very slow, very deliberate look.

"Taako," Lup said slowly, "babes, it's imperative that you listen to me and answer this as best as you can- what did the dad look like?"

"Uh, dark hair- box braids? And like, a little bit of stubble…" Taako wracked his brain. "Uh, an inch or two taller than we are."

"Was he your type? Did you think he was hot?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Fuuuck," she groaned. "No wonder he's pissed at me! I better call him."

"Wait," Taako stopped her with a grin. "I have a better idea."  
  


* * *

  
"I don't know, dad," Angus frowned, tugging gently at their joined hands. "I know Mrs. Lup is a good friend of yours, but I'm just not super comfortable with going back."

"She said she really wants to make it up to you, dear," Kravitz pulled his boy to a less busy patch of side walk and kneeled so they could be eye to eye. "She's made you a little basket of books to take home and said you could grab anything on the house- don't look at me like that, I checked and made sure they're age appropriate for you. She promised to apologize too, and she told me that there's a good reason for the mix up. And- and if there isn't, we can find a new bookstore, okay?" Kravitz squeezed his hand. “I think she was just having a rough day.”

“Okay,” Angus squeezed his father’s hand again. “But if she starts suggesting baby books again-”

“I won’t let her,” Kravitz promised, and he pushed the door open to the shop.

With the exception of an elderly couple in the adult section, the store was empty. Lup was kneeling in front of a book shelf close to the door, restocking. “Taako, bring four more copies of Shantaram when you’re done back there!”

“Now you’re just being mean!” A voice called back from the staff room, the door left ajar against a stool. Just in front of it, on the till counter, a magazine left abandoned.

“Hey, Lup,” Kravitz raised his hand in greeting. “Is there a second person working here right now? I’ve never seen that before.”

“Oh! Hey,” She dusted her hands off on her pants as she stood, smiling at them both. “Yeah, actually, he’s why I brought you guys in- I think things’ll make more sense once you meet my brother. Taako!” She called again.

“I’m coming! Jesus, hold your horses, woman!” He hissed, so Lup turned back towards the father and son.

“How was Pride and Prejudice, Angus? What did you think about Lydia and Wickham?”

“I- well, I didn’t really understand why they eloped, but it was certainly interesting- but that’s love, I guess-”

“Lu! Books are out!” Taako called, and Angus and Kravitz turned to see an identical twin pulling the stool from the door and flipping open the magazine.

“Thanks, ‘Ko!” She called back before turning back to their visitors. “So, um- I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding. The Voidfish is a family business, and- while I know I’ve mentioned that I had a twin brother, I guess I forgot to mention that we’re identical. He’s- Taako’s an asshat sometimes-”  
  
“Wow, thanks Lup-”

“But he really didn’t know who either of you were and was doing what he thought was best for the store,” Lup finished. “It was just a huge misunderstanding- Taako didn’t know who you were, but you thought you knew him. But he knows now, so it won’t happen again. Promise.”

“We also made cookies,” Taako added, “In the little basket Lup made up. She threw some classics in there- you like Margaret Atwood, kiddo? Her stuff isn’t my favourite, but it does make good kindling.”  
  
“I _like_ Margaret Atwood,” Lup frowned, taking the basket that Taako lifted over the desk without looking away from his fashion magazine. “Also, she’s a cool lady.”

“Cool lady doesn’t mean good author, Lulu,” He replied, causing his sister to huff in frustration.

“Here, Angus- These are a couple of my favourites. Go ahead and pick something you’re interested in, okay? I want to talk to your dad.” She kneeled and passed it over. “It’s okay if you don’t like them, but I want a full book report next time you come by, okay? You better tell me everything that’s wrong with each of them.”

“Yes ma’am!” he grinned, taking off down the aisle.

“I’m sorry again about everything,” Lup looked to Kravitz. “He’s- he’s abrasive, I know, but it won’t happen again.”

“Lup, hey,” He cut her off with a hand on her shoulder, “it’s okay. We’re good.”

“Yeah?” Lup visibly relaxed.

“Yeah,” Kravitz’s eyes drifted to where Angus had placed a copy of a book on Taako’s counter and was chattering away (much to Taako’s chagrin). “Besides, as much as I like Jenkins, I need my lab partner back. I can only work with him for so long before I lose it.”

“Oh, thank god,” She sighed in relief. “I think Brian is great and all, but he has the worst lab etiquette of all time.”

“So we’re good?” Kravitz nudged her lightly.

“Yeah, we’re good,” She nudged him back. “And, hey, just before we wrap up this whole fight thing, would you ever date my brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come see the prompts get uploaded in real time or see anything else that I do, you can always swing by on tumblr where I am [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments! It is greatly appreciated. Please stay happy and stay safe! <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk??? This one isn't that great (not that they've all been homeruns, but trust me when I say this one is pretty eh). I wrote it at 3am as I was on the bus home from work because I had to write SOMETHING for this prompt. The one for day six is pretty ok so far so feel free just to skip this one because honestly I don't even know what came over me.

**November 5th, 2020**

**Rockstar , Pumpkin Patch**

* * *

  
"I'm going to ruin my shoes like this," Taako frowned, watching the heel of his boot sink further into the mud.

"To be fair, sir, you were warned." Angus said, hopping over a particularly large puddle. "Merle did explicitly say we were going to a farm, and Mister Davenport did mention that it was supposed to rain."

"Do you think I read their texts? Some boy detective." Taako grumbled. "Where's Lup?"

"Having similar issues as you, it would seem," Angus gestured over to where Lup was chatting with Magnus. Her expression was sour, using the Barry at her side to stable herself as she flicked dry pieces of mud off her pants.

"This is the worst," Taako announced, joining the three. "I hate this already."

"Aw, come on! We haven't even headed to the patch yet." Magnus grinned. "Jules is bringing the tractor 'round to take us towards where the pumpkins are. And if you're lucky, maybe we'll let you take a spin on the corn maze before it's been crash tested."

"Riveting," Taako said blandly, turning back to his sister. "I miss my hot tub."

"Yeah, and the hot roadie that's always in it." She rolled her eyes. "Y'know what I miss? I miss being able to refuse going out in shitty weather. Wasn't that the whole point of making it big?"

"I think it'll be fun, guys," Barry said, the only one out of their tour group that was actually appropriately dressed. "I mean, we spend so much time in night clubs and concert halls- it'll be good to- y'know, come back to our roots, a little."

"He's a lost cause," Taako glanced to his sister.

"He's in too deep," She agreed. "We gotta pull him out."

"If you two are done being melodramatic, I think I hear Jules," Magnus rolled his eyes. And, sure enough, there was the low rumble of an engine and the familiar whine of old hinges rumbling as Julia Burnsides rounded the corner.

"Hey!" She grinned, sticking her arm out the window and waving. "I threw some extra hay in the back for you guys. Merle and Davenport are already up at the house, so I thought I'd put down a fresh layer to protect against whatever happened while they were left unattended back there."

"What about Lucretia?" Barry asked, undoing the hatch to the back of the cart.

"She slept over last night, you're all that we're waiting for." Magnus said, hoisting Angus up and tossing him onto a hay bale. "She made your pumpkin pie recipe, too."

"She better have not fucked it up," Taako grumbled, reluctantly accepting Magnus' help up on to the scratchy surface.

"Babe, I bet she read it over a dozen times." Lup said, accepting Barry's help in a form of a boost. "I'm sure it'll be tolerable at worst."

"Alright, Jules!" Magnus slapped his hand on top of the tractor once they were all settled. "Let's go!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" She called back, pulling a u-turn and heading up the main road to their home.

"It's itchy." Taako's nose crinkled in distaste.

"Yeah, but it smells great!" Magnus said, plopping down next to him as the tractor sped up (to what was still an incredibly slow speed). "Man, it's so great to see you guys. It feels like it's been ages."

"Eleven months," Angus piped in. "The last time Miss Lup, Mister Taako and Mister Barry came by was before their tour started in December of last year."

"Has it really been that long?" Lup shot Barry a look. "It just feels like a couple weeks."

"No, the math checks out," Barry shrugged. "We should start implementing a break in tour dates every here and there. It's good to be home."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get cold feet on us when it's time to head out," Taako said, glancing to the thickly populated woods on one side of the road. "Seventeen sold out arenas across Rockport, Neverwinter, and Goldcliff would be pretty disappointed if our show crumbled."

"Hey, speaking of crumbles- do you guys remember Garyl? That horse we taught Taako to ride on? He broke into the oats container a few days ago, left a hell of a mess-" Magnus launched into a story of the animal's daring escapades as the tractor finally pulled to a stop out front of the farm house. Out front, on a couple of picnic tables, Lucretia was organizing their large dinner as Davenport drank whiskey from his glance. Just a handful of yards away, Merle was "inspecting" the pumpkins, likely trying to find one that would secure his victory in the carving competition that would take place after dinner.

The three turned as they pulled up, watching the tractor roll to a stop with rapt attention.

"Hey!" Lup grinned, her previous complaints about the mud dying on her lips as she hopped out the back to greet her family.

"Welcome back," Davenport grinned, putting down his glass to offer her a hug.

"Aw, you invited the kid?" Merle whined, looking over at Angus. "I hate it when you do that."

"It's good to see you too, sir." Angus frowned, but quickly smiled again as Lucretia came over.

"I'm glad to see you're all well," She grinned, pulling Lup and then Barry into a hug. "Last I heard, Lup, you got too drunk back stage and accidentally headed into the wrong change room. I was starting to wonder if I hadn't heard anything because you had been arrested."

"Not yet!" She beamed.

"Not ever, hopefully." Barry corrected, and Lucretia turned to Taako.

"Hey, it's been a while. I'm glad to see you're well," she said gently. Taako had left on bad terms. He knew that. Lucretia had all but begged them to stay. Davenport had gotten rather sick on his latest trip, and showed no sign of recovery. Magnus and Julia had just inherited the farm, and were struggling to keep up. Merle needed constant supervision. And, really, they were a small town band. What were the odds of them making it big?

One in a million, she had said. Almost impossible. But things going wrong at home? Nearly certain. A dozen world tours later, and Taako was pretty sure she had gotten her statistics flipped.

"I missed you," the words slipped out before he knew what he was saying, and her arms were around him before he knew it.

"Oh! Before I forget, I got you something," her voice dropped considerably in volume. "I hid it in the back yard."

"What is it?" Taako frowned. "I'm not big on surprises."

"I know," she nodded. "Its only a surprise because of something Barry's up to. Come on," she glanced over, and seeing that the others were thoroughly distracted by some wild story Lup was sharing, she pulled him to the back.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that- what's Barry up to?"

"He's going to propose to Lup after the pumpkin competition. We're rigging the vote," she announced, turning once they were far enough away to dump a bunch of blue poker chips with the number 1 scrawled on it.

"Barold is doing _hwhat_?"

"He's hiding the ring in the pumpkin." She nodded.

"He's- in the _pumpkin_?"

"He sent it in the group chat," She nodded. "But I figured you wouldn't have seen it, so I'm filling you in now."

"You're a better detective than the brat- why do we even have a group chat without Lup?" He scowled. "That's stupid."

"For things like this. We have one without you too, y'know," she smiled, turning to head back to the front. "Lup sends incriminating photos of you all the time. I, in particular, really liked the one where you were sneaking out of your roadie's window."

"Excuse me?" He bristled, hurrying after her. "The what?"

"You'll be visiting for a few days, right?" She smiled placating and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for us to- as they say- crack this shit wide open."

"There you are!" Magnus grinned at them as they rejoined the family. "Cap'nport wouldn't let us eat until you came back."

"We were gone for a minute, maybe two." Lucretia rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Lup nudged him as he sat down next to her at the table. "Everything okay?"

He glanced over towards Barry, who was wrestling against Magnus to sit closest to the patch for when Davenport inevitably called the picking to begin. Sure, the voting was rigged, but picking a good pumpkin never hurt. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe Barry was onto something with those breaks. It is pretty good to be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's officially no longer November... is it crazy to say that I'd like to be done this by the end of the year when I wrote five parts in a month?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving their comments and kudos- even if I'm not super active, seeing them is a huge source of joy <3 Please stay happy and stay safe, and I'll be back shortly with the mermaid/ by the fire prompt for day six in a day or so!
> 
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 6th, 2020**

**Mermaids , By the Fire  
  
**

* * *

  
"I can't believe we get a night off and we're still spending it looking at more water," Taako frowned, watching Barry stoke the fire with a metal marshmallow stick. "I'm starting to think this is a kink thing for you two."

"We stare at tanks of water with injured marine life," Barry corrected. "The ocean is a different story."

"Babe, it's ambience," Lup grinned. "Also, this seemed like a very 'summer' thing to do."

"Okay, no, for sure," he agreed, "but it's also late as hell. And a very 'night' thing to do is sleep."

"You can sleep in the car if you want." She shrugged, face illuminated by the flames. They crackled quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the cicadas and the crashing waves.

"Nah, I might as well get some culinary master pieces going. Barold, tell me you brought the goods?"

"I brought the goods, bud," He promised, removing a box of caramel celebration cookies from their snack bag. "Babe, is the beer still in the back?" The question went unanswered, however, as the soft summer air was filled by loud splashing and a strangled yelp. They were situated in a little cove on the shoreline, secluded and pulled away from the sea.

"Is it just some kids?" Lup asked softly. "Pushing each other in and horsing around?"

The splashing continued, accompanied by a voice choking for air.

"Fuck, we should go check that out," Barry said. "What if someone fell in?"

"I'll go, god. It's probably just some dumb kids." Taako groaned.

"We can go, babe-" Lup offered, but he waved her away.

"I'm not sending my sister out to check a random bump in the night and I'm a way better swimmer than Barold. I practically invented surfing." He said. "Be back in a flash."

The sound was rather close by, judging by how loud it was. And, judging by the lack of splashing and the loud hacking of someone clearing their lungs, whoever it was had dragged themselves to shore.

But dry drowning was a bitch, so he kept looking.

When he found the source of the sound, he wasn't immediately on guard. It was a man- shirtless, but not immediately a red flag- laying face first in the sand. There wasn't many details he could tell about the stranger under the light of the pale moon, but his skin was smooth and his chest rose and fell in an irregular pattern.

He was also unconscious, which was extra not ideal.

Taako braced a hand on the man's shoulder and at his hip, preparing to flip him onto his back to assess his vitals. The skin under his left was slimy, but judging by the seaweed tangled into the dark locks, it didnt seem unreasonable that he had gotten tangled up in some of the brush during his struggle.

It was when he tried to move the man that the strange weight distribution made him look down. It was a (pink?) fish tail, elegant like the kind you'd see trailing a $20 pet in a suburban family's tank. Taako's brain didn't jump to "this is a person wearing a costume" because he had felt the scales under his fingertips. He didn't think "this is something incredibly rare that I have stumbled upon and maybe I should be wearing gloves to handle this" because the bit that looked like a man was motionless and indifferent. He didn't even think "mermaid". All he could think was "I don't know how to categorize this fish, and I don't even know how I'd go about starting to do so."

"What the fuck," he whispered without thought, to engrossed in his awe to notice the man begin to stir. Instinctively, his hand gravitated across the scales once more. They seemed to shift into the colours of the rainbow as the moon glinted off them, and what he could see of the tail fin from under the waves, it was torn in some spots out of strain.

And then he saw the gills, sitting just above the waist. They were mangled and bleeding, and thanks to this fish's insistence on lying face down on the sand, full of rocks and substrate. And, from what Taako could tell, the wounds went deeper than just the surface. This big guy sure had quite the recovery ahead of him.

And then a fin hit him across the head as the fish spammed off the beach. "Ow, fuck!" His hands flew to the sight of impact as the fish wriggled away, nearly frantic.

"Taako? Babes? Everything okay?" Lup called.

"We decided you were taking too long and needed back up," Barry added.

"He _hit_ me," he said in disbelief before pinning the fish down onto the sand. "Sit still! You're going to more damage. God, aren't you lucky that we're the three lunatics that happened to be passing by."

"The guy hit you?" Lup asked, frowning as she grew closer. "And why is he shirtless?"

"Because he's a fish," Taako snapped. "Hey, cut it out!" He pushed harder on the man's torso to keep him grounded as he flailed a little more insistently. "You're just going to hurt yourself- Barold, do you still have your spare tools in the back of your truck?"

"Uh, I think so?" He said, joining Taako at inspecting the injuries. "I don't know. This seems like something that needs time in the recovery bay. I think these need stitches."

"Well, duh they need stitches," Taako rolled his eyes. "I wasn't hired yesterday. But this," He gestured to the fishman below him, "seems like the sort of thing we shouldn't tell anyone."

"There isn't anyone at the lab right now," Lup suggested. "I'm pretty sure Merle's plant covers most of the camera in the ER. We might be able to sneak him into the large tank in the back."

"Merle and Magnus' desks are in there," Taako frowned. "They're going to ask questions."

"We can put a sign up that says 'bird flu inside'. Merle won't need much more to be convinced he doesn't need to work. We'll just take some extra shifts with the other little guys, keep them stable," Barry pushed. "The issue is getting him in there."

"Go dump everything out of the cooler," Lup said. "We can fill it up with water and sit him inside. Someone can ride in the back with him and make sure he doesn't dry out. Taako and I will lift him back." She turned to her brother. "I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight, sorry 'Ko."

"Yeah, yeah," He sighed. "You want head or tail?"  
  
"We have one opportunity to lift something that isn't crazy slimy and you think I'm not going to take it?" She gave him a look. "I'll take his head. Better grips anyways."

"Fuck, he's heavy," Taako complained. The fish seemingly had spent all of its energy on its last temper tantrum, so he was dead weight in their arms. His eyes were barely open, but the rise and fall of his chest was consistent enough to reassure them on their way back to the campsite.

"Who's going to sit in the back?" Barry asked, helping them finagle the fish into the cooler. 

"Taako is," Lup said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

"Your rescue," She shrugged. "Also, Barry and I are going to talk plans of attack for when we arrive. You just focus on what kind of med this guy will need."

So, begrudgingly, Taako climbed into the back of the truck and accepted the empty corona bottle he was handed for moisture control. The fish was fully motionless by now, and remained that way until the four arrived at their lab.  
  


* * *

  
"I think we're done," Taako sighed, dropping his suture kit on the table next to him. "We can stop the anesthesia."

"Barry and I are thinking we should run some x-rays," Lup said. "Try and figure out what we're actually dealing with. I mean, does he eat people food or fish food? We won't know until we crack him open."

"My vote goes to fish food, I sustain that there is no McDonalds under the sea." Barry said.

"There's McDonalds _everywhere_ , babe." She bantered back. "If he feels even a little better after this, we're going to want him sedated when we run those analytics."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Taako glanced over at their most recent patient, lying half submerged in a medical resting bay. "He's not going to eat jack shit tonight. He's exhausted. The best thing we can do is transfer him back to his tank. If we stay late tomorrow, we can sketch up some diagrams later." 

"But, babe-" Lup started to interrupt, but he shook his head.

"Lu, it's four in the morning. We have work in five hours. The least we can do is go to bed. I'll try and feed him tomorrow morning, I swear- I'll dump our standard shit in and see how he does. But tonight has been so much longer than I was hoping for. Can we _please_ go to bed?"

Lup glanced at Barry. "Yeah, sure. Tomorrow."  
  


* * *

  
"I don't even think I know what bird flu is," Taako overheard Magnus saying to Merle as he entered the building just a few hours later. "And how'd we get it in the emergency bay?"

"It's a blessing in disguise, big guy!" Merle clapped Magnus on the shoulder. "We should go get coffee and then check in with admin. Dav's way nicer when it's not super early."

"Okay, but I've got a beluga in there that needs antibiotics at ten..." Magnus disagreed.

"Mornin' boys," Taako tried his best to wave amiably, but it came out as more of a disgruntled, sleep-ridden slump. "I see you two are out and about bright and early today. Magnus, can you send me your beluga's medicine schedule? Lup, Barry and I, as your safety representatives, are the only people qualified to enter the med bay until we clear out all that bird flu."

"I thought you said the safety committee was for cowards?" Merle asked.

"Well, y'know how Lup is when she gets her heart set on something. Anyways, admin has asked us to switch schedules a little. Magnus, you're going to Lup in maternity and nursery ward. Merle, I think you're with Barry in geriatrics, but talk to them and confirm," Taako lied. "Davenport sent out an email last night. Did you guys not see?"

There was a split moment's pause before Merle began to laugh. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Well, better head out then. Wouldn't want to check in late on your first day, huh?" Taako said, and turned to head into his own division, the microscopic area. While admittedly, Taako was more specialized in things so small that a couple dying wasn't a huge deal, he had still done all the basic training to assist larger wildlife. He could scrape by in the emergency area, no problem.

Dumping his coat on his desk chair and avoiding his stack of paperwork, he immediately rolled over to his culture samples. He'd received a sample of some coral off a nearby reserve, which was incredible to look at. He was still documenting any changes in population when there was the loud thud of paper being smashed onto his desk. He jumped, smashing his head on his microscope and turned to his sister with a scowl.

"What?" He frowned. "I'm trying to work."

"It's about our newest intake," She said excitedly in a hushed voice, "After we dropped you off last night, we came back and ran those scans. Taako, he's not just a fish-"

"Jesus, Lu, I thought I told you to wait until tonight. Did you guys sleep at all?"

"Taako," She grabbed his arm and gripped it tight. "Taako, he's not just a weird shaped fish. He's _actually_ a mermaid."

Scolding brother could be tabled for a moment. This was too good to pass up.

"Show me," He demanded, and she flipped to her first set of x-rays.

"Look at his bone structure," She said, gesturing to the seemingly human spine, arms, and skull. "It's fucking wild. And look at how the ribs just seemingly become the neural spine naturally. And don't even get me started on his hypural. By having several small bones instead of one big one, he must be able to swim much more efficiently-"

"Let's keep moving," He flipped the page. "You did iron tests on him?"

"We did some close up xrays, just to see the rough outline of what kind of organs we're working with. He has human lungs, a liver, some kidneys, and- thanks to this handy dandy iron test, we know he has both intestinal tracks. He's got a fish one and a human one. From what we can tell, it's like he's the splice between the two," Lup gestured to another chart. "His bottom half seems to most closely resemble some sort of bass, fanfare aside. Barry popped in and checked on him a couple of hours ago, and he doesn't seem to understand English and is understandably a little freaked out by us. I think his gills are still out of commission, too. He's been swimming for as long as he can bare, but seems to pop up when he needs to breathe," She finished. "He lies on the bottom of his tank when he can't bother swimming but always ends up coming back up for air."

"Does he have a resting place near the surface?" Taako asked, grabbing his labcoat.

"Yeah, but he's not using it. I think he thinks that if he sits there we'll grab him and put him through more tests."

"Yeah, well," Taako rolled his eyes. "That is sort of the expectation you've set up with him, isn't it."

The med bay was abandoned, so slipping in was easy. He brought with him a bucket of small fish, and tossed some into each tank he passed. He'd give them all their medicine on his way out- let them digest their food some before he wrecked shop on their insides. When he reached the fish- the mermaid's tank, he climbed up the ladder to the top and waited. Just as Lup had warned him, the dark skinned merman was lying flat on his back against the glass, one hand pinching his nose to stop water from rushing in. After a couple minutes, he swam up to the surface, and gasped for air in the same manner he had the night before.

"Hey, come here," Taako waved him over. "Come pick your breakfast," He said, waving his bucket and then gesturing around to the other tanks where meals were already taking place.

The mermaid gave him one, hesitant look, before shooting below the surface. Or, rather, he shot a couple of feet before clutching at his side in pain, right where his stitches sat. He gave Taako a scathing look, slowly floating back over to the surface and putting himself as far away as possible from where Taako was crouched.

The poor guy hadn't even heard of pool skimmers.

"It's just food, my guy," he tilted the bucket some more, allowing a couple to topple out the side. "I don't know what you like. Come pick."

But the mermaid sat firmly against the glass, so with a sigh he dumped the rest of the food into the tank. More clean up later, so it seemed.

"Y'know, if Barry and Lup are to be believed, you've got a person brain in there," Taako said, pushing some of the food closer. They were already dead, as it was easier for some of the intensive care patients to scoop them up if they weren't moving. "That probably means we can teach you to communicate. And once we've done that, maybe I can convince you we're not going to ship you off to our highest bidder." He dipped his fingers into the saltwater tank, frowning at the cold temperature.

"My name is Taako." He pointed at himself in the chest. "Taako. Me. Taako. You?"

The mermaid stared at him for a moment, and then swished his tail and slipped beneath the surface.

Great.

* * *

  
"Look, we have to call him something," Barry said. "Just pick, please."

"I'm just saying that John Roe is fucking gold, babes," Lup threw her hands up. "What more could you ask for? There's a good fish pun. It's just like what they call unknown people in the hospital."

"And I'm saying that calling him John Roe is going to attract a shit ton of attention." Taako frowned. "If we keep talking about him, people are going to know that there's another fish around. Also, he's not a baby."

"Okay, well what's your merit behind Lenny Kravitz? Merle loves that guy. He'll ask questions about that too." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Merle likes him, whatever- you think he has any clue what that guy's up too? If I say I think Kravitz needs help, Merle will probably just ask if there's a drug scandal. And that'll be the end of it. Also, uh, have you seen him? He looks just like the dude." Taako said. "And I can't think of anyone else who would give a shit."

"But there's no fish joke! No creativity!" She pushed back. "When this all blows over and twenty years from now we can talk about it, is that what we want to say we called him?"

"This won't blow over if we get caught, Lup." Taako pushed. "Also, whatever happened to 'my rescue my responsibility'?"

"Fuck, okay." She slumped. "We'll go with your garbage idea. Lenny Kravitz it is."

(Kravitz seemed to be pleased with his name, to say the least. It took some pointing and gesturing of 'me- Taako she- Lup him- Barry you- Kravitz' but he had nodded once and dipped below once more.)

* * *

  
It was just over a week when it was time to discuss setting Kravitz free. He had become much more comfortable as time went on- he would perk up at the sound of his name and rushed to the front of his tank to see Taako every time he came to drop off medicine or food. There had even been an instance where Kravitz had grabbed Taako's wrist as he moved to stand up, shaking his head.

"I have to go back to work," Taako frowned. "Taako need go. Kravitz stay."

He shook his head more violently. Even though they were pretty sure he understood them, Kravitz had never quite jumped the line into actually speaking.

"Taako back later." He offered, placing his hand gently over Kravitz's. "Taako back..." he'd just spent his hour lunch here, and it was Barry's turn to check in on the bay in the afternoon. He could come back after work.

"Barry back. Barry back finish, wait. Then Taako back." He said.

Kravitz frowned, and let go. It wasn't the answer he wanted, judging by the way he sulked as Taako left the emergency area, but he had spent all the time there he could.

"We can sneak him out tomorrow night," Lup said. "Dav always sends people home early from the maternity ward on Fridays. I can sneak a transport tank out and give Krav a smoother ride than the cooler, just as long as we get it back in place by Monday."

"Tomorrow is good," Barry nodded. "Taako?"

He ignored the pit of dread in his stomach and nodded. "Tomorrow is good."  
  


* * *

  
Their plan went off without a hitch. They made the trip back to the beach with almost no struggle, even if transporting Kravitz's tank back to where they found him was just as annoying the second time around. They dumped him into the sea, but Kravitz didn't swim away. He turned and looked at them each in turn, before settling his gaze on Taako.

"It's okay, you can go home," Taako nodded. "Kravitz go."

Kravitz looked at him and frowned. And then, in a voice that had never been used before, he said, "Kravitz go. Lup Taako Barry go?"

"Yes," Taako nodded, ignoring the nails his sister was digging into his arm in surprise. "Lup, Taako, Barry go," he pointed back towards where they had parked.

Kravitz's frown deepened. "Taako, Lup, Barry back?"

"Taako family," Lup pointed to her brother. "Barry family. Taako, Barry, Lup, family. Understand?"  Kravitz nodded hesitantly.

"Kravitz go Kravitz family," Barry said. "Kravitz family want Kravitz back."

Kravitz nodded again, but his frown was still present. "Kravitz go back. Kravitz finish, Kravitz back?"

"Kravitz no back. Kravitz family want Kravitz back," Taako said.

"Taako, Kravitz go." Kravitz pointed further down the beach.

"Kravitz, bud, you gotta go home," Barry said. "We can't just keep feeding you, people will-"

"Taako. Kravitz. Go." He pointed more forcefully.

Taako shrugged at his family. "It'll just be a second, promise." And Kravitz took off swimming down the shore line.

By the time Taako caught up, the merman beached himself on the sand. "Taako," he said, reaching up to grab his hands.

"Kravitz go." Taako repeated, and Kravitz nodded as the human crouched in front of him.

"Kravitz go. Kravitz go finish, Kravitz back." He pointed up at the sky. "Go finish, Kravitz back."

"Moon?" Taako asked, putting his hands in a circle and then pointing to the sky.

"Moon," Kravitz seemed relieved, nodding. "Kravitz go. Moon go. Moon back. Moon go. Moon back. Moon go. Moon back. Kravitz back."

"Three. Three moon go finish, moon back finish." Taako pointed at the sky, and then tapped his pointer finger. He tapped his middle finger, "moon go fback," and then landed on his ring finger, "moon go back," and then he tapped his pinkie "Moon back, Kravitz Taako back?"

Kravitz nodded, and reached to tap Taako's pinkie as well. "Moon back, Kravitz back."

"Okay. Taako understand." He said, and Kravitz relaxed considerably. "Barry, Lup back?"

Kravitz seemed to think it over, but shook his head. "Taako Kravitz back, finish. Kravitz go. Kravitz, Taako, Barry Lup back."

"Next time, okay, I gotcha," Taako nodded, and Kravitz settled. 

"Kravitz..." He said, and his tail swished in a strange motion. ".... Kravitz.... Taako-"

"Kravitz want 'thank you'. Kravitz thank you Taako." Taako took a wild guess. "Kravitz thank you Barry Lup."

"Thank you," Kravitz repeated, voice soft and impossibly fond. "Kravitz thank you Taako."

"You're welcome." He smiled, and stood. He tapped his pinkie once more. "Three moon go back."

"Three moon go back," Kravitz nodded. "Kravitz thank you Taako." And then he pushed off the sand, slipping further into the waves.

"Aw, what?" Lup whined. "We don't even get a goodbye?"

"I mean, we did tell him not to come back, babe," Barry nudged her gently. "But he's wild, we can't just bring him into captivity-"

Some ways out, Kravitz's head popped above the ocean and he began to wave. "Kravitz, thank you Lup Barry Taako!"

"Come on, he wouldn't just leave like that," Taako grinned as he rejoined his family, waving back into the ocean. "Our boy has class."

"Y'know, even if he mainly hid from us, I think I'm going to miss that guy," She crossed her arms. "I _knew_ he understood us all along."

"He'll be back to visit," Taako promised. "He knows he can't stay, but he'll be back."  
  


* * *

  
It would be awfully embarrassing to be stood up by a fish.

Taako was being stood up by a fish.

There was a couple of options, obviously. There could have been a miscommunication between them- Kravitz seemed to have picked up some of the baby-talk they had been spewing over the week, but it was hardly conversation material. Maybe he'd gotten so wrapped up in going home that he'd forgotten. Maybe all their work had been for not and he'd been gobbled up by a shark on his way home.

Maybe he was mad when they told him that he couldn't stay and had to go home, so he decided to take advantage of Taako, who had the biggest soft spot for him.

Taako had arrived just as the sun was setting. He didn't trust mermaids to have clocks, so he figures they were going to meet anytime after sundown. There were still families running around, so Taako had sat on a rock with his book and waited. But soon, the moon was high in the sky and his companion was nowhere to be seen. His phone read eleven, which was far later than they had dropped Kravitz off, and so even by internal-clock standards, the merman was late. Taako had simply decided to draw some symbols in the sand in hopes that Kravitz would understand- a stick figure with a braid, and a crude wave would probably do it. He was here, and even though they couldn't meet, Taako _really_ couldn't stay any longer. He had _work_.

But just as he was standing to enact his plan, a tail slipped above the waves in the distance. It was so slight he nearly doubted himself- he'd been up at six that morning, and was likely exhausted. It was probably just a large wave. Nothing to worry about.

So he grabbed a stick that had fallen and turned back to the sea, startling when he saw Kravitz smiling widely from where he lay partially on the sand.

"Hi Kravitz," Taako said, trying to not seem panicked.

"Hi Taako," He grinned, resting his head on his hand and glancing up at him. "Taako... hm. Taako..." He frowned, then tilted his head in question.

"Taako happy," He said, moving to sit cross-legged on the sand in front of Kravitz. He smiled, in demonstration. "Taako happy. Kravitz back."

"Taako happy," Kravitz seemed relieved. "Lup, Barry, happy?"

"Yes," Taako smiled. "Family happy. Kravitz family happy?"

Kravitz perked up. "Yes no. Kravitz go, family.." He frowned, "But! Kravitz back, Kravitz family happy. Kravitz... Kravitz family Lup happy back." He said, making a face as he said Lup's name.

"Kravitz family Lup?" Taako tilted his head.

"Taako family Lup, yes." Kravitz showed two people using his right hand, and then pulled a separate two on his left. "Kravitz family Lup, yes." He said pointing at the two.

"Sister? Are you trying to say you have a sister?" Taako said. "Taako Lup family yes. Lup Taako sister. Understand?"

"Sister." Kravitz agreed. "Kravitz...." he paused, and then held up eight fingers. "Kravitz sister. Happy back. Kravitz sister thank you Taako, Lup, Barry."

"I'm really glad, babes," Taako smiled. "Taako happy Kravitz happy."

"Kravitz, Kravitz family- Taako wait." Kravitz held out his palm. "Kravitz back. Taako wait?"

"Taako wait." Taako agreed. He really _did_ need to head home, but if Kravitz was about to introduce him to a dozen mermaids he didn't want to come off as rude.

Oh god, how would he talk to them?

Thankfully, Kravitz popped back above the waves alone, smiling still. In his hand was a small satchel made out of woven seaweed, and he handed it to Taako as he slid back onto the shore. 

"Kravitz want Taako happy," He said, and then gestured for Taako to open it.

Inside, there was a pearl necklace, undoubtedly entirely real and entirely hand crafted. Ignoring how much this would have _costed_ to be made, the amount of work that Kravitz put into this-

"Thank you, Kravitz. Taako happy," He smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Later," Taako smiled. "Thank you, Kravitz."

Kravitz shook his head. "Thank you, Taako."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this was already so much longer than I wanted it to be, but here are some things that exist in this universe I need you to know about:  
> 1) Kravitz eventually gets really good at common! He and Taako will spend hours sitting on the beach talking about the world- Just as Taako is marveled by the society below the sea, Kravitz is starstruck by the world above. Taako shows him skype, Kravitz shows him how starfish are a popular cosmetic item down below (They both think the other person is a little weird, but that's okay).
> 
> 2) Kravitz offhandedly mentions that sometimes he sees cans and cartons and stuff and is confused by what they are, so Taako tries to teach him how to read so that way he can properly ask about it whenever they meet up next. Kravitz gets really into collecting minute maid orange juice cans for a while bc he thinks they're smiling at him.
> 
> 3) Barry and Lup talk about kissing one time when Kravitz is around and the next time they're alone Kravitz is like "hey Taako, what is that? We should kiss." And Taako refuses and Kravitz takes it personally bc he's like "They said you do it with someone special to you. Do you not like me? Am I not special?" And it takes a lot of convincing before he can get Taako to smooch him (post- smooch, Kravitz is just like now? Can we kiss now? I would like to kiss you." And Taako is like >:0 "Barry and Lup are right there???" And Kravitz is just like "so???"
> 
> 4) Mermaids find partners for life!!!! So when Kravitz finally figures out how to explain that to Taako, Taako's like "oh, okay, I mean, I really like you too." And Kravitz is just *so* happy. But he says "mate" once in front of Barry and Lup and they're both 👀
> 
> 5) Kravitz eventually convinces Taako to come visit his home with him (one of his sisters follows him to their meetup one night bc she's curious about her only brother's partner and then everyone else back home is jealous) so he gets all suited up in scuba gear and gets his license and it's. so beautiful. And so much more than he was expecting. And Kravitz has taught Taako some of their language as well, but he doesn't have a tail so he can't talk as much. He misses a lot of the conversations, but Kravitz is so goddamn excited the entire time and he looks about ready to cry when he finally leaves Taako at the shore bc he loves his man so much
> 
> 6) Taako spends the rest of the summer swimming at the beach to be closer to Kravitz and buys a wetsuit for fall. Kravitz gets upset when winter comes bc it's so warm up here!!! (compared to the depths of the ocean that he's used to) but he learns to suck it up bc no, he does not want his fragile little human to freeze.
> 
> (I could go on forever but I think I've already said too much)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! I always appreciate them, even if I don't always respond. Stay happy and stay safe! <3  
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 7th, 2020**

**Fairy tale , Proposal  
  
**

* * *

"Taako?" His beloved's hand on his wrist made him turn in surprise. The two were taking a quick break from Lup's most extravagant gala yet, choosing to seek refuge deep within the hedge maze. There were a couple of other meandering guests, judging by some faint laughter in the distance, but nothing that would disrupt them. With Kravitz being the crown prince (and, seeing as Lup was likely going to abdicate in order to marry Barry, he was just a formality away from being one himself) they rarely had a moment to themselves. There had been dozens of guards, but a well-placed Magnus-related catastrophe with a bottle of red wine had been all they needed to slip away. If they were lucky, they'd make it to the gazebo and find it empty. They could waste at least an hour basking in each other's company before inevitably getting dragged back to the party, if Taako had to wager a guess.

"Is something wrong?" Taako asked, rocking lightly on his heels. Kravitz had just so happened to stop them on a small bridge that spanned a river, putting them in plain sight of the castle. "I don't think it's much further, maybe a few more turns?"

"I want to talk to you about something," Kravitz said. 

"Babe, we can talk at the gazebo-"

"It's important," Kravitz's voice hushed. "And I want to say it now, before I lose my nerve."

Taako swallowed, trying his best to ignore his rising panic. "Well then, go for it, I guess."

"We've been courting for just over a year now," Kravitz said, seemingly already losing his nerve. He adverted his eye gaze, peering down into the stream rather than at his partner. "It was pretty rocky for a long time, but I think we've got this figured out."

"Yeah, babe, we're great," Taako said uncertainly. "You're a hot, spooky goth prince, and I'm _Taako_. We're a match made in heaven."

"Yeah," Kravitz glanced back up. "We are pretty great," And he extended one of his gloved hands towards Taako. When Taako reached out and took it, he allowed himself to be manhandled (if that was even the word you could use for gentle coaxing) so that his front was pressed against the bridge's banister with Kravitz's arms around him, locked in an embrace from behind. Kravitz's chin landed on Taako's shoulder, and the two sat for a moment in the night air to watch the castle and twinkling night sky above. "You're going to be amazing, when this place is yours. I know it."

"Thanks. Is that why we stopped? For you to pep talk me?" Taako's tone took a more teasing lilt, "babe, I know I'm amazing, I'm-"

"You're Taako. I know." Kravitz huffed in amusement. "No, I'm just saying that you're going to be a great king, and I can't wait to see every second of it."

The breeze blew a little stronger for a moment as Taako craned his neck to try and look at Kravitz. "What are you-?"

"I think we should get married. You and I have both courted more people than we care to admit, and while I will not speak on your behalf, you are the only suitor I've ever been able to tolerate, let alone enjoy," Kravitz's grip tightened slightly. "And I love you. And I think we can do great things together. Not just for Elfington, but for the Astral Kingdom as well. Courting you is great, but I already know that I want to be with you forever. I don't see any point in waiting much longer."

"You know that your proposal doesn't count if it doesn't take place in front of legal council from both kingdoms, right?" Taako blurted out, immediately cursing himself. 

Kravitz sighed. "Taako, we're princes. We do everything for the court. I just- This is for us. This moment, right now- we're entirely alone. There's no pretense. I love you more than life itself. In a life of boring meetings and paperwork, you brought lock-picking wine cellars and sneaking away from guards to play in the stream. You make everything worth it. And if you don't want to, that's okay, but- it's just us. There's no titles or people to impress. It's just us, Taako and Kravitz. If there was ever a time for us to talk about this, it's now."

"I love you too," Taako said. "We should plan a meeting with the council on Friday, once the gala cleanup has wrapped, but- I'm tired of being forced to hang out with shitty people under the expectation of maybe deciding to like them. I don't think I could ever go through courting someone again. Let's make this shit work."

"Really?" Kravitz's voice was so light, so hopeful.

"Yeah babe. Let's get married." Taako said, laughing as Kravitz spun him around to press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. You won't regret this, I swear on my life." He promised. "Your happiness will always be the most important to me."

" _Second_ most important," Taako corrected, booping his man on the nose. "The people come first."

"And you're a person," Kravitz said, booping Taako back. "So it still comes first."

"Actually-"

"Prince Taako! Prince Kravitz!" The clanking of chain metal from behind was enough to alert them to the knight that was rapidly approaching.

"Hello, Barry, perfect timing," Taako said, hoping that his tone would clearly show how much it was actually the contrary.

"Your sister has requested your presence within the grand hall, your highness. It's time for cake and speeches."

"Duty calls, dear," Kravitz offered Taako his arm, smiling as his betrothed took it.

"Unfortunately. Lead the way, Barold- you said there would be cake? I expect you to deliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is actually a scene from the first ever TAZ fic that I wrote that never got posted bc I ended up hating how OOC everyone was all the time. I rewrote it and modified some details, but the original premise of the fic was enemies to lovers, and that Taako and Kravitz had been shacked up together because they were running out of suitors. Taako hated Kravitz because he was too uptight and Kravitz hated Taako because he thought that Taako was too nonchalant and didn't care at all about the image he gave his country and his family. But then Taako learns that Kravitz likes to let loose when he can and Kravitz learns that Taako is surprisingly diligent when he's in his element! It takes place post their engagement and it flashes back to Taako's memories of them dating while he whines that he hasn't seen his man in forever bc they're in separate kingdoms while they prepare for the kingdom (if I ever get the energy, I think it'd like to give it another shot... There's some good stuff there I think).
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments! They make me really happy <3 Please stay happy and stay safe <3  
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 8th, 2020**

**Magic , Vulnerability  
  
**

* * *

Taako was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Adventuring post-wonderland just wasn't the same.

Sure, going on reaper missions with Lup, Barry, Merle and Magnus was a _riot_. It was easy to forget the chronic pain for a moment, to turn and laugh at Merle's most recent spectacular failure of a plan and watch Magnus run head first into danger. A hundred years had come and gone, but the five of them and a common goal spelled disaster all the same.

(He's still not entirely sure what happened to the necromantic text, but Lup had given Barry a scolding look and said that it was "his turn to explain" when it was covered in black gunk and dissolved the pillar that they were standing on.)

Waving goodbye to his sister as she dropped him off on the front porch, he relaxed considerably. His leg _hurt_ , but maybe Kravitz would be in a good mood and would be willing to dote on him for a little bit.

He felt his disguise self glamour spell fall as he reached the door knob, bringing with it a wave of discomfort. It was strange, how he never got used to his new face. Lup had said he just needed to see himself in the mirror more, and his brain would come to accept it. Kravitz said he was still equally as beautiful. Merle, in typical Merle fashion, had complained about how much attention Taako was getting when he had lost an eye and an arm.

It was no big, he told them. He barely even noticed it.

That was a blatant lie. All Taako wanted to do was to pick at the new imperfections in his skin and tear at the rough skin until it was soft and smooth.

He did, sometimes. Kravitz hated it.

It was better, with the glamour. Under a bandaid, everything hurts less- Grandpa Tostada had taught him that.

Leaning over to untie his shoes, he murmured the incantation for disguise self as soft footsteps padded towards him.

And nothing changed.

"Taako, darling? How did it go?" Kravitz asked, peeking into their entryway.

"Fine, I guess," he replied, and whispered the incantation again.

What was happening?

"Lup and Barry poked by for a split second after dropping you off, to say that they were sorry, so I'm assuming fine is about right," Kravitz laughed for a moment. "I'm not ready for whatever HR disaster they're dropping on my desk for tomorrow, but when am I ever?"

There was a moments pause, and then Kravitz shuffled closer. "Love? Your shoes are untied... do you need help? Is your leg bugging you?"

"Can I- can I have a second?" Taako asked. God damn, was he really put of spell slots? What was he supposed to do? He was too exhausted to try any sort of innovative trick, but he was also too tired to spend all evening standing in front of a mirror and trying to pull his reflection apart.

"Of course," Kravitz stepped away for a second. "We need to get you out of those clothes, but take as long as you need."

He wasn't wearing a scarf. His hat's rim was too flat to do any good coverage. And, by how much his hands were shaking and the way Kravitz was acting, he probably already knew.

He had warned Kravitz on the day of story and song that he was ugly now. Kravitz had said it was fine. If he regretted staying, that was his own damn fault.

So Taako stood up, head turned away from his partner as he kicked off his blood soaked boots. It was a good thing he'd decided to wear black tights- who knows how much of his wardrobe could have survived the battle.

His wardrobe. What a trivial thing to worry about when his partner in the doorway was moments away from discovering that Taako almost had a breakdown because he wasn't as pretty as Lup anymore.

"Come on," Kravitz's cool hands found Taako's, and he leaned in to kiss the wizard's cheek before tugging him further into their home. "I have a steaming hot tub and a bath bomb that's screaming your name."

"Babe?" Taako squeezed Kravitz's hand, "Do you- can you do the thing? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Kravitz smiled. "We'll just get you settled first."

And that was how, twenty minutes later, Taako sat in the tub. Kravitz was crouched on the lip, leaning over the edge to smear assorted facial gels and masks across the elf's face.

"If the reaper thing ever stops working out, handsome, you could do this professionally." He sighed in content as Kravitz laid another cool cream down on top of his irritated skin. "The cold hands do wonders."

"Yes, well," Kravitz began to massage it into Taako's temples, smile evident in his voice, "if the Raven Queen ever adds a spa to the astral plane, I'll make sure to send my resume in asap."

"Is it stupid to say that I nearly flipped shit when I realized I was out of spell slots?" Taako asked, eyes still firmly shut.

"Maybe a little." Kravitz said gently. "I told you that I loved you, and that nothing would ever change that. That I thought the world would love you, and they do. And you're you, no matter what you look like. You're beautiful, sure- you were beautiful then and you're beautiful now. But that's never been why I loved you. Not the most important reason, anyways."

"You should get in here with me, I think," Taako opened his eyes to meet the reaper's, "use those cold hands to massage something else."

"The cold makes your joints lock up, dear," Kravitz barely batted an eyelash. "And the tub would be frozen in minutes. I'll stop smothering you if you stop deflecting. I _love_ you."

"Yeah, I love you too," Taako muttered. 

By the time Taako came out of the tub over an hour later, his fingers and toes were wrinkly and his limbs were loose. "Thanks, babe." Taako said. "For, y'know."

"Yeah, I know," Kravitz eyes crinkled in a smile. "You're welcome, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An (extremely) short one- the next one is sort of long and I also ended up scrapping the first one I wrote because I felt like their were other connotations associated with the premise I set up and it could be triggering for some. So!!! Instead it's going to be a little oneshot from the next big au I'm planning (we're talking 100k+ slowburn Blupjeans & Taakitz Monster hunt AU, it's going to be a RIDE) about Miss Lup's backstory and how she gets into the profession. I'm SUPER jazzed about this AU, and it's been in the works for months now- I think I have some very cool shit planned!!! So stay tuned!
> 
> A super big thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos, bookmarking this fic, and commenting- it brings so much joy to see that you all are enjoying these little throw away stories. Thank you again, and as always, please stay happy and stay safe <3   
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 9th, 2020**

**Vampire, Competitiveness** **  
  
**

* * *

It was fine, really. If Barry wanted to pursue other friendships, who was she to stop him? Honestly, more than anything, she should just be excited that shy little bear-bear was branching out.  
  
Lup was fucking pissed.  
  
It was one thing when Barry started missing their weekly sleepovers and she started having to deal with Magnus and Taako's tomfoolery on her own. It was another when he just stopped eating lunch with them entirely.  
  
He was supposed to be her best friend. She wasn't even sure she knew him anymore.  
  
One day, things were fine. The four of them sat at their table, fucking around like normal. Then Barry missed a week of school without warning, stopped answering texts. And then he was back, but he wasn't. He seemed tired all the time, and he dodged their questions about where he'd been.  
  
He started eating lunch with what Lup and Taako presumed to be a goth stoner who never showed up to class, and suddenly their best friend was a stranger.  
  
Magnus and Taako had invited a weird old man to join their little trio, but it wasn't the same. Merle wasn't Barry, and he wouldn't ever be. And, quite frankly, she wasn't sure where they had met Merle and she was too afraid to ask at this point.  
  
She needed a break.  
  
The small coffee shop off of second street seemed to be the perfect spot to clear her head, so she went ahead and snagged a window seat with her coffee to watch the rush hour traffic.  
  
And then someone sat across from her.  
  
 _"Hello,"_ they said, _"what are you doing here alone? It doesn't suit you."_  
  
"It sure doesn't," she agreed bitterly. "But my friend- until he gets his head on straight, there isn't anything for me to do."  
  
 _"I'm sorry to hear that,"_ the stranger's mouth, thin and irregular, frowned. No, that wasn't right. The stranger's mouth, round and gentle, frowned. His blue eyes creased in a warm smile. " _Perhaps I can keep you company?"_  
  
"I'm not feeling up to company, I'm afraid," Lup turned her gaze back out to the street until the stranger grabbed her wrist.  
  
 _"Please,_ " he asked. _"It isn't right to suffer alone. I- admittedly, I'm missing someone myself."_  
  
Lup watched the man's hazel eyes fill with tears. "Well, I guess an hour or so wouldn't hurt."  
  
 _"An hour,"_ the stranger smiled, _"an hour is perfect. That's all I need."_  
  
The stranger was- well, charming. He was an excellent listener, so much so that, as they were leaving arm in arm, Lup realized she knew very little about him. She didn't know his name, and if she shut her eyes she didn't know what he looked like.  
  
Well, the more she thought about it, the more she was starting to think he looked just like Barry. Not identical, but- the traits were the same. Glasses, straight, short hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
It was odd. She hadn't thought he looked like Barry at first.  
  
She hadn't thought he looked like anything at all.  
  
"Well, I have to go," Lup declared, loosening herself from the man. "Do you have an Instagram or anything? We should do this again."  
  
 _"Let me walk you home. You live with Taako, don't you? I'm sure he'd be devastated if anything happened."_  
  
Lup blinked. She didn't think she had mentioned living with Taako. Hell, she wasn't even sure she'd referred to him as anything other than her brother.  
  
But that was insane. How else could he have known? She must have mentioned it. Or maybe he was friends with Taako.  
  
"Okay, fine," she relented, ignoring his arm to grab the stranger's hand. "but don't get any ideas."  
  
 _"I have only one intention,"_ he promised, pulling her away from the coffee shop. _"Tell me more about your hobbies. You used to rock climb with Magnus?"_  
  
With a laugh, Lup recounted a story she had told a million times- Magnus' "dad" had driven them out to the national park for a weekend of climbing and camping, until six hours in he had fallen and broken his arm. She'd carried both of their packs down the trail, only later realizing they could have just thrown them off the side of the cliff and picked them up later.  
  
She stopped her story to catch her breath for a moment when it hit her- she didn't know where they were. But this wasn't the way home, and-  
  
"I'm going to call a cab." She stepped away, her heart pounding in her chest. The street had _some_ people, but it was considerably less busy than the area near the university.  
  
 _"Don't do that. Follow me,"_ The stranger urged.  
  
 _It's okay, he's a friend. You can trust Barry. Barry will make sure you're safe-_  
  
That's _not_ Barry. Fear ran through her veins like ice. He wants to _hurt_ you.  
  
Just as she had that thought, the stranger's expression changed from the same cheerful joy to one of annoyance.  
  
She wasn't surprised when the stranger opened his mouth in a snarl and lunged at her.  
  
She was just surprised that it had taken her so long to realize he'd- it? Had never shown his teeth to her. It had been... all along, it was in her head, _thinking_ her thoughts and-  
  
It was all she could do to jump out of the stranger's way, but it turned again towards her and unhinged it's jaw wide enough to swallow her whole.  
  
 _Think, Lup!_

The pedestrians down the road didn't even bother to glance over at them. How could they not be seeing this?  
  
Maybe they were. Maybe the thing had just convinced them it was normal.  
  
As the thing lunged for her, she tried to side step and trip it. She didn't need to _win_ , she needed to delay it long enough to escape.  
  
So, with as much bravery as she could muster, she waited until the beast was on top of her before dating to the left, tripping the foot closest to her.  
  
But the stranger phased through her, as if it wasn't even there. And it was on top of her, and she had no time to run.  
  
It grabbed her shoulders and _pushed_ , sending them both tumbling onto the concrete sidewalk. Her head bounced off the edge and she saw stars as the creature _snarled_ and-  
  
And it screamed, high-pitched and in utter agony.  
  
"Come on, get up, get up-" a familiar voice rushed her, grabbing her under the arm pits and dragging her to her feet.  
  
"Barry?" She asked, vision blurry. She was definitely concussed- everytime she opened her eyes, the light shot another wave of pain through her.  
  
"Hey, Lup," He said gently. "Just- just hold on a second. I gotta help Kravitz. You're gonna- you're gonna be okay."  
  
"What was that?" She asked, holding onto the wall behind her as Barry guided her to it.  
  
"It's- well, it's kind of a long story." He sighed.  
  
"Barry! Some help would be greatly appreciated!" Kravitz called over the loud snarls.  
  
"Working on it, boss!" He said, letting go of Lup and brandishing a sword to-  
  
Woah, wait a hot second. Barry had a _what?_  
  
When Lup glanced over at the stranger again, it wasn't a stranger at all. The sharp, needle like teeth were still ever present, but the rest of the features were unclear. The entire body of the creature was made of smoke. The only other trait that was visible was the creature's dark, soulless eyes.  
  
And it was trying to _kill_ them.  
  
Okay, yeah, she was mad at Barry, but she wasn't _that_ mad.  
  
"Hey, ugly!" Lup yelled, grabbing a chip of brick that had fallen off the old building. "Catch!"  
  
Lup had never been particularly sporty. But gods, was she proud when the monster turned in time to have the chunk hit it in the eye.  
  
It opened its mouth to scream in pain- or maybe to lunge- but before it could, Kravitz hooked his scythe (his... scythe?) Around the mouth of the creature and pulled, slicing the jaw clean off.  
  
Lup collapsed to her knees as the screaming came through again, louder and more agonizing than before. The pain was near blinding, and she felt sick.  
  
Was it too much to hope that Barry had it handled from there?  
  
"Come on, we gotta go. It's dropped the field." Hands were on her again after a moment, pulling her to her feet and tugging her into a run.  
  
"What," she coughed, "the fuck."  
  
"It's- we'll tell you when we get to the safe house." Barry promised, shoving her into the back of a van.  
  
"God, I hope no one calls the cops on us," Kravitz hissed. "How many times to I have to tell you that waiting for a lucky strike is going to end up getting someone killed someday?"  
  
"Tell me that all you want, bud, but I'm still gonna do it." Barry replied. "How much- how much did you see?"  
  
"I saw-" she began, but Kravitz cut her off with a sudden left turn that made her stomach roll.  
  
"She didn't see _anything,_ Barry," he snapped. "She hit her head pretty hard and did some great damage. Anyone would have memory issues after that."  
  
"I'm not delusional," Lup frowned, "I'm _concussed._ I saw you both attacking that... thing, and I watched it change appearance and I saw it-"  
  
Kravitz made another sharp turn.  
  
"Hey, cut it out," Barry frowned, "she really is concussed. We're not being followed, and there's no way in hell that all that shaking is good for her."  
  
"Look, I know I'm not crazy. I spent an afternoon talking to that thing," Lup said. "So either you tell me what that thing was, or I'm gonna start running around and asking whoever will listen."  
  
"An afternoon?" Kravitz hissed a curse under his breath. "Look, you were attacked by some creepy guy who tried to follow you after coffee and got a little aggressive when you refused. That's traumatic. And when you hit your head, you blacked out for a few seconds. It was just a dream."  
  
"Just a dream, huh?" Lup narrowed her eyes to squint at Kravitz. "And you promise that's not a lie?"  
  
"I'd put my sister's life on it," Kravitz agreed.  
  
"Great," Lup turned to Barry. "Now you tell me that it's a dream. That none of this is real."  
  
"That's- Lup, there's no need." Barry flustered. "Kravitz just-"  
  
"No, I think I'd like to hear you say it," she crossed her arms. "Tell me that I just dreamed the whole thing up."  
  
Barry's face screwed up in hopeless indecision, mouthing at words that never met the air before turning to Kravitz.  
  
"The jig is up," he said, "she knows. There's nothing we can do. We gotta just rip the bandaid off and tell her."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Barry," Kravitz said calmly. "Just tell her that it was a dream."  
  
"She _knows!_ I can't just lie to her-"  
  
"Barry, she doesn't know _anything!_ " Kravitz snapped back. "She knows she saw something impossible, and she knows she saw us with it, and that's _it_. If you tell her everything, you'll be painting a target all over her back. Letting her be confused is better than letting her _die_ , isn't it? Or have you forgotten why you're here?"  
  
"You can train her, just like you trained me," Barry continued. "She's got great reflexes. If she can defend herself, she won't be a target. And a third set of hands-"  
  
"This _isn't_ a choice you can make for her, Barry!" Stopped at a red light, Kravitz turned around to stare his partner in the eye. "If you tell her, she's got every right to go running for the hills. There's no reason for her to stick around and risk her life."  
  
"The light's changed," Lup said, just as a car behind them honked. "And- and Kravitz is right. This isn't a decision you can make for me. That _either_ of you can make for me. I want to know, regardless of whatever sort of danger this puts me in. I- Barry, what the hell happened last year?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of a long story," Barry side-eyed Kravitz, "but I think it's one you need to hear."  
  


* * *

  
The blanket around her shoulders and the mug in her hands were warm, despite the frigid air in the safe house.  
  
"Okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Okay. I just- these anomalies- you said there's seven?"  
  
"They're always changing how they operate, but yes," Kravitz said. "There are seven different anomalies."  
  
"And which- which was that?"  
  
"That," Barry sighed, "was the Cheirkometa, named after the first historical mention of the philosopher's stone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never tried to do Blupjeans before, so I hope this is okay! This is an au I'm planning on revisiting- I've been working on fleshing out monsters designed after each relic and I'm VERY jazzed about some of the designs (I was originally going to use The Oculus for this chapter but it's my favourite and I think it's a good idea to not show my aces just yet. Also "Taako's" monster being the one to attack her... 👀)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm over on tumblr [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna pop by and say hi :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, and I'll see you next time with some more domestic Taakitz <3\. Stay happy and stay safe! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the prompt list: [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://bit.ly/2IGzU5s) post by terezis on tumblr bc I think it's hilarious

**November 10th, 2020**

**Sickfic , Coffeeshop/Bakery  
  
**

* * *

  
"You," Kravitz's voice shook with betrayal and hurt, "you did this to me."  
  
"Mm," Taako nodded in agreement, "he's been complaining that his throat is itchy too."  
  
"Sounds like allergies," Merle said over the stone of far speech. "Just get him to drink some water and wait it out. He'll be fine." Taako set his stone to the side as Merle shut the line with a _click! ,_ turning back to his partner.  
  
"You just have to wait it out," Taako informed him. "I'll make you some soup."  
  
"Taako, I'm _dying."_ Kravitz insisted. "My nose is itchy and my body hurts and-"  
  
"It's just allergies," Taako repeated. "Give it a week or so for the pollen to settle. It'll be okay."  
  
"But it _hurts,_ " he whined. Taako turned so Kravitz couldn't see him smile.  
  
"Yeah? Well, bone daddy, that's your own fault. If you hadn't turned your pulse back on, your immune system would have stayed dead."  
  
"But Taako," Kravitz draped a hand over his eyes, playing up his agony, "I'm still undead. I can't die _again."_  
  
"And that means you'll be fine," Taako said. "Just try and nap until I'm done. Or go into your soul form- your throat can't bug you if you don't have one, right? Just try not to scare the cats."  
  
And with that, he shut their bedroom door behind him and headed downstairs to start preparing a chicken broth.  
  
Cutting the vegetables was a methodical process. He'd done it at least a hundred times before, both on the star blaster and in their moon dorm, so he was pretty zoned out when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
"What are you still doing corporeal, my man?" Taako asked, patting the hands gently before continuing to dice out celery.  
  
"Too tingly." Kravitz grumbled into his neck. "Fizzy. Like soda. Kept bumping into walls."  
  
"Oh," Taako said, trying his best not to laugh. "Did you at least manage to not scare the cats?"  
  
"No," he complained. "Persimmon started scratching to be let out. I need you to fix it. The door."  
  
"The great grim reaper gets some mild allergies and can't even handle a kitten," Taako scoffed, still smiling. "Yeah, baby, I got it. What made you come all the way down here?"  
  
"Missed you. It's been hours."  
  
"It's been twenty minutes, babe. I'm making soup, remember?"  
  
Kravitz groaned into his shoulder. "I want to die. Please call your sister and ask her to end me. I'm not going to be able to just 'wait this out'."  
  
"I'll run out and grab fantasy Benadryl while you eat," Taako promised. "Just relax. It'll be over before you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little domestic one-shot- thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! They're greatly appreciated. Please stay happy and stay safe <3
> 
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the prompt list [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 11th, 2020**

**Royalty , Beach**

* * *

_This isn't personal_ , Kravitz chanted to himself. _This isn't personal. It's just business._  
  
Kravitz was an ex-marine war veteran turned professional assassin. He'd killed more people then he could remember, let alone count. This job was, compared to some of his more high risk operations, a vacation. A vacation with a hefty paycheck.  
  
Prince Taako was one of the seven birds, one of the seven heroes who had saved the world just under a decade ago. Each bird's ascension to power had been almost immediate, and they were adored by the masses.  
  
Some people just really wanted to see the world burn. And, lucky for Kravitz, those people also seemed to have pockets that were lined with endless riches. Even his fees aside, his clients had fronted the cost for his cover- a wealthy man, not quite an aristocrat, from just a handful of towns over. He had come covered in jewels, with the intention of "courting" the prince.  
  
Apparently they were planning a coup. Kravitz frankly didn't care. The person in charge didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in this world was money, and this job was covered in it.  
  
"Mac" had spent the last three weeks wooing the prince. Kravitz had spent the past three weeks trying to kill the prince in increasingly desperate ways.  
  
One night, the two had been lounging by the fire and Kravitz had poisoned the wine when he _knew_ Taako wasn't looking. And, because he was a _bastard_ , he happened to decide that that was the last glass he wanted. "The night is young, Mac," Taako had given him a sultry smile and leaned further back into the chaise lounge, "and I want to remember _all_ of it."  
  
He'd also poisoned food, water- at a small ball, Taako had asked him to fetch a snack while he was in the middle of talking to Princess Lup and Sir Barry. So he had, murmuring an apology to whatever poor servant was going to take the fall on his behalf as he sprinkled the poison over the crème brûlée. And he brought it to Taako, and Lup just began to laugh.  
  
"I wasn't actually hungry," Taako had smiled, wrapping himself around Kravitz's arm. "Just trying to prove a point to my dear sister."  
  
"Y'know, Taako can seem intimidating, but you really don't have to wait on hand and foot for him," Barry had promised as Lup laughed harder.  
  
Kravitz had gritted his teeth through his embarrassment and nodded.  
  
He had also had a "faulty" bow when they went horseback hunting, but the shot had missed Taako by a hair and impaled itself in the tree. Taako had laughed it off, saying that as much as he loved being the center of Mac's attention, he really would prefer it if, when armed, Mac would watch the _animals_ instead.

The night that Taako kissed him for the first time, he'd reached for his blade just as a servant had entered to see if they had finished their meal. She had squealed out an apology and booked it, which in turn caused Taako to laugh and collapse against his chest.  
  
A million different assassination attempts, all somehow thwarted by chance.  
  
And that led him here. Taako was sprawled out in his bed, eyes shut as he slept peacefully. _Kill him._ Kravitz told himself. _You're the reaper. The best assassin to ever live. Kill him. It's just business. It's not personal._  
  
Taako had been an ever living pain in his side. He was full of himself in the worst ways. And, despite what you'd think about someone who lounged around all day with very minimal security, surprisingly difficult to kill.  
  
But Taako was also surprisingly charming. Funny, when he wanted to be, but also jarringly sincere and open.  
  
"I worry that I'm not doing a good job, sometimes," Taako had muttered one night when they were alone. "Saving the world really doesn't prep you to handle the lives of thousands- not that I ever really made any choices anyways. Following Lup was the only thing that mattered. It's- it's sometimes a lot."  
  
"But it isn't important if anyone could do it," Kravitz had said, admittedly a little stunned at the sudden honesty.  
  
"Yeah," Taako had said, firmly staring off in the distance. "I just have to keep reminding myself that there's not a right decision. Sometimes, there's just decisions."  
  
His heart had hurt, listening to Taako. He wasn't sure why.  
  
 _This isn't personal._  
  
It sure as hell felt personal.  
  
Below him, Taako stirred with a soft moan of displeasure. His eyes creaked open, blinking a few times to focus on the surprise visitor.  
  
"Mac, baby? What are you doing here?" Taako yawned. "You know it's ass o'clock, yeah?"  
  
"You need to run," Kravitz said before he could get too in his head about it. "Abandon your post and flee."  
  
That seemed to wake Taako up a little more, and he sat up to eye Kravitz. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're going to disappear into insignificance- become some average peddler in some small town. People will report that you were stabbed by your lover as you slept in an act of passion that shocked the kingdom." Kravitz's voice was unnaturally tight. "I'll handle the rest."  
  
"And if I don't?" Taako raised an eyebrow. "Would you actually raise your blade against me?"  
  
"Yes," Kravitz said, but his voice came out unstable. "There isn't an if, Taako- you need to go. There are people who want you dead that will do anything to see it. Just two days ago, an assassination attempt was carried out on your sister and her husband. All letters were intercepted so that I could finish the job here."  
  
"They're liches, they'll be fine," Taako brushed him off. "Mac, is there-"  
  
"My name isn't Mac," Kravitz interrupted, "I'm the Reaper."

"The reaper," Taako hummed his approval, "Yeah, you look about right. Look, baby, are there other assassins in this castle? Are there people running amok through town?"

"It's just me. This job didn't need anyone else."

"Hm," Taako leaned further into his pillows. "It seems like maybe it did."

"My love-" Kravitz winced- _damn it,_ force of habit- certainly didn't help his mood any when Taako started to grin- "I'm- you have to _go_ ," Kravitz could feel a headache coming on. "The only way you'll live through tonight is if you run."

"Well, Mac-"

"That's not my name-"

"If you don't introduce yourself properly, that's all I'll call you- look, handsome, I'm going to be frank," Taako said, brushing some hair away from his eyes leisurely. "You just said that you came here alone. If _you're_ the only threat, then there isn't one at all."

"I'll kill you if I have to, Taako," Kravitz frowned.

"Will you?" Taako crossed his arms casually. "Because, ignoring the fact that you just tried to fill me in on some definitely confidential information about Lup- thanks, by the way- I'm _still here._ Oh, great and mighty reaper- if you were going to kill me, _why haven't you done it yet?_ " Taako gestured to himself in bed. Kravitz sat in stunned silence for a moment, so Taako took this as a chance to continue.

"So, handsome, the way I see it, we have two options," Taako said. "I'm not leaving all these people to fend for themselves. I'm tired of running. And Lup would never let me hear the end of it. So you either run that pretty little dagger of yours through me, _or..._

"These friends of yours, handsome. The ones that would lie for you, spread rumors that you finished the job when you didn't. Would they do the reverse? Lie and say that you died, when you were still secretly alive?"

"Yes," Kravitz began, "but-"

"Look, I don't know what kind of life an assassin lives. Maybe you've got a home in the countryside that rivals my own," Taako shrugged. "But you've seen how I live here. Maybe not the most extravagant, but I have workers that cook and clean. I can afford most luxuries, and I never go hungry. And, as of about- hm, five minutes ago, it's become rapidly apparent that I need a bodyguard. And who better than a professional assassin to keep me safe?"

Kravitz can't help but feel strangely blindsided. "You're- you're offering me a job?"

Taako hummed in agreement. "What do you say? Instead of living a life on the run, you keep being my eye candy. And if- when- someone comes to finish the job, you take care of them instead. I'll take good care of you, promise. Now, either stab me or get into bed- I'm fucking exhausted."

What did he say? He'd spent his entire life alone, fighting tooth and nail for every opportunity. Every night in an inn was a gift to be treasured, every plate of hot food was a reward he had earned.

And Taako, who had continued to relax considerably over the progress of their conversation, seeming entirely at ease with an assassin at the foot of his bed, was offering him it like it was nothing.

"Kravitz," He said, praying that the unbridled affection he had received for weeks was genuine enough that Taako wasn't trying to trap him. "My name is Kravitz. And as your bodyguard, my first request is that you stop inviting assassins into bed with you."

"Noted," Taako smiled. "Now, please, for the love of god- get over here. We can write up an employee contract or something on Monday. It's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments, kudos, and bookmarking! Please stay happy and stay safe, xoxo
> 
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt list is [here](https://bit.ly/2TUfDLC)
> 
> Selected prompt is underlined!

**November 12th, 2020**

**New Pets , Tradition**

* * *

  
The car rolls up in the driveway, and Kravitz is pointedly aware of Taako's expectant stare.  
  
"Well," he clears his throat, "do you want to grab the carrier and I'll get the door?"  
  
"Aw, babe, c'mon, you _gotta_ do the thing! How's she going to feel if she's the only one who doesn't get the spiel?" Taako whines, "we'll have a coup on our hands in no time. The cats will fall out of our control."  
  
"We have five cats, my love," Kravitz muses, "they've been out of our control for a long time. And you make fun of me every time I do it."  
  
"Six cats, now," Taako reminds him lightly, "and I tease you because it's _fun._ Come on, babe."  
  
"Alright," Kravitz sighs with as much gravitas as he can muster, but he's not fooling anyone. Both of them knew it would happen the moment Taako asked for it. "Bring me the carrier."  
  
With a delighted grin, Taako turns around his seat and carefully lifts the cat carrier into the front seat and settles it onto his lap. "Whenever you're ready, babe."  
  
Kravitz clears his throat, "Clementine," he begins, "on behalf of Taako and myself, I would like to be the first to formally welcome you to our family. I should hope that this tour will answer any and all questions that may come up about how we operate, but we are both available to support you in your continued growth should additional support be required."  
  
Ignoring Taako's muffled laughter, Kravitz continues, "as you can see, we are currently outside the house. This is somewhere that we don't expect you to be very often, as it is rather dangerous for a kitten of your size out here. That being said, do not be alarmed. There is numerous opportunities for enrichment within the house itself."  
  
He nods to Taako as he gets out of the car, and his partner follows suit. Once inside, Taako scoops the tabby out of the carrier to cradle in his arms. He follows Kravitz into the living room, where Kravitz gestures to their numerous furniture pieces and plants.  
  
"This is the common room," Kravitz said, "so please avoid scratching the couches. You will also see numerous plants on both window sills and on tables- these are also off limits. Please do not consume the plants or knock them off their shelves."  
  
"Your first roommate is also here, Clem," Taako announces, gesturing to where their second oldest lay on a pile of blankets on top of their couch, "that is Pizza, who was unfortunately named just _before_ we hit our current naming convention."  
  
"Miss Pizza is an excellent resource if you have any questions on the rules during your stay with us," Kravitz adds, "she's incredibly well versed and hasn't ever acted out of turn."  
  
"Shall we head into the cat room, babe?" Taako asks, and Kravitz leads the way towards the room with "gay baby jail" taped onto the door.  
  
"This will be your home once you have been properly introduced to all of the other cats," Kravitz explains, "notable amenities include the wide variety of cat trees and scratching posts, along with other smaller toys for your enjoyment."  
  
"Don't forget the cardboard box full of pipe cleaners," Taako pipes in. "Auntie Lup dropped that off for candlenights last year, and it has caused no shortage of mess and delight for your brothers and sisters."  
  
"Oh, how could I forget," Kravitz says, gesturing to the (currently empty) box in the corner. "The source of my personal discomfort and regrets, the pipe cleaner box. Also of note- the litter boxes are in here, and so I expect this to become a room where you find yourself often. Do not be fooled by it's current desertion- I promise this room is well suited for all your needs." Kravitz promises.  
  
"Let's do the kitchen!" Taako grins, pressing a kiss to the forehead of the kitten. "This, little bastard, is the best room of the house," he announces, "because this is the room where we feed you."  
  
In fact, sitting by their fridge, one of their short hairs, Kiwi, perks up in interest. She chirps, seeing Taako and Kravitz, but Kravitz simply nudges her out of the way with his foot.  
  
"Treats are also kept here," Kravitz announces, ignoring the secondary chirp of interest as he moves close enough to his partner to pet Clementine. "But I would encourage you to be careful. Taako is very particular about food, and he can be unpleasant if he finds cat hair in all his ingredients."  
  
"Or if you wreck any of my tools," Taako adds.  
  
"As a general rule of thumb, avoid the counters." Kravitz finishes, scratching under the kitten's chin.  
  
"Meal times are in the morning and at night, but if you forget, our resident glutton Kiwi can remind you," Taako added.  
  
"Her internal clock is a little off, though, so don't get your hope too high," Kravitz adds.  
  
They pass two more cats in the hallway, so Taako dutifully stops to gesture to them.  
  
"Clementine, these are your brothers," Taako announces. "They are the worst."  
  
"They're just young, they'll grow out of it," Kravitz explains, "Clem, this is Apple and Mango. They're your youngest siblings, from the same litter as it were. If you were to approach Miss Pizza for help with the rules first, please turn to them last," he offers his hand to the two rough housing on the floor, but is promptly ignored as they continue to play.  
  
"Clementine is going to be an elegant lady, I can tell," Taako declares, carrying the kitten into their bedroom. "I don't think she'll misbehave any more than she has to."  
  
"Well, in which case, this is our room," Kravitz announces, sitting on his side of the bed and gently reaching out to pet their oldest cat, who has snuggled up in the center. "This is a rather popular nap spot, and it is one that you are welcome to take during the day. That being said, when it is time for us to sleep, the bed becomes a cat-free zone."  
  
"Like a time share," Taako explains.  
  
"Like a time share," Kravitz agrees. "There should be no hissing or clawing when we switch over bed possession, but as long as you're not Mango, I doubt it will be a huge issue."  
  
"This is Seraphine, Clementine. She is your oldest sister, and she's a little bit of an old lady," Kravitz says, "so you have to be gentle with her. She's too old to play, but I think she'd cuddle with you if you were nice."  
  
"She's also the first cat we'll be properly introducing you to," Taako announces, "because she's the most likely to behave. Krav, babe, should we show Clem to her room?"  
  
"Of course- I'm sure she's had a long day and wants some time to herself," Kravitz agrees, and opens the door to their spare bedroom.  
  
"This is where we will be keeping you until we have the other cats adjusted to having you around," Kravitz announces, "I'm sure you can note that the amenities are similar- there is a litterbox, a scratching post, and both a cat bed and a person bed. We hope to have you out in under a week, but we will unfortunately be at the whims of your siblings."  
  
Kravitz shuts the door behind them, and Taako sets the kitten down. She stumbles, having become adjusted to being carried, but runs under the bed with a quiet _mrrp_!  
  
"So, you know that she's a cat and doesn't understand any of that, right?" Taako smiles, wrapping his arms around Kravitz's neck.  
  
"It's _tradition._ And you joined in, with the kitchen," Kravitz smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to his partner's lips.  
  
"I was worried you were gonna goof it." Taako waves him off.  
  
"Right," Kravitz agrees, even though he doesn't believe it, "it's that and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're just as invested in welcoming our cats home."  
  
"It's for the bit, darling."  
  
"Uh huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos :) !
> 
> Stay happy and stay safe, xoxo <3
> 
> [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a couple of days behind, so I'll be playing catchup for the next little bit while I try to get up to speed. If you'd like to see the daily prompts as they get written or come give me a shout, you can [@choo-choo-boyzz](https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, this successfully ends my inactivity for a while! I'm still very much in a mess of trying to figure my life out, but I'm going to try and post more frequently when I can.
> 
> As always, stay happy and stay safe <3 (and thank you for any comments or kudos!)


End file.
